The Reason Why
by The Wolf Of Cair Paravel
Summary: When a girl from modern times ends up in Narnia, she thinks she's hallucinating. But things change and she finds herself letting go, but why is she even in Narnia? No one seems to know, except for a wise, majestic lion, and even he isn't explaining. Ed/OC in the end.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

**AN: Hey, sorry that I deleted my last story again. *Sighs* There was just too much that seemed like my first story. I just felt like I needed a fresh start, so I went back and rewrote my character's story, name, and past. Instead of focusing on just the romance, I decided to go back and do the story how _I _would have done it. I'm writing in a different POV, so it makes it easier to have longer chapters, and makes it easier to write. :) I'm going to put more effort forth into this story than I have been, and hopefully it will be a hit. :) I hope you enjoy my first chapter!**

**Songs For This Chapter: Emergency by Paramore, Hurt by Johnny Cash, and She Walked Away by Barlow Girls.  
**

**

* * *

**Everything changed that cold and rainy September day. Her life was flipped backwards, forwards, and inside out... Literally. A few seconds was all it took for her to start believing in things that weren't supposed to be real. The same things that she believed in when she was a little girl. The things that she lost a long time ago.

Her name was Ariana Knightengaile. Her family, for the most part, called her by her given name. Her two brothers, Devin and Jacob, were the only exception. They called her Ari. They were her closest friends.

Growing up in the countryside with two brothers as her best friends gave the girl a unique personality. Instead of being worried about makeup, and how she looked, she didn't care what people thought about her. "That's their business, not mine." she told people who asked.

Her hair was red as a flame. Wild and unruly, never tamed. Just like her. It was fell in waves nearly to her waist. Her bright red hair, along with her deep green eyes, gave her a look of mystery. Her skin was pale alabaster. She never burned, and never tanned, no matter how long she stayed in the sun without sunscreen. It always made her wonder if there was something wrong with her, but she never bothered to find out.

She was average. Not astonishingly beautiful like most people would think of one with her characteristics. Even when people told her she was beautiful, she would brush it off and say, "Think what you must." She hated attention. She hated being in the spotlight. She liked to be in the background where nobody noticed her. And that was always the hardest place for her to get.

=XxX=

Ariana sighed and pressed her face against the cool window in her bedroom, listening to the winds constant sound against the glass. Another rainy day, another day of being yelled at by her parents, and another day of being hated by those around her.

Her parents wondered why she shut herself in her room all day long. Why else would it be than if she made one mistake in their presence that she would be yelled at? No. It was always her that got the blame. Never her brothers. It was never their fault.

You see, her father only wanted boys. Boys were strong, and could do the heavy work that the farm required. Not girls. And definitely not Ariana. Her father never wanted her. Even when she _did _do the same work as her brothers did, it was never enough for him.

Her mother on the other hand, was always working and never around, so naturally she never had a chance to yell at her. It was just her father. In fact, Ariana practically raised herself. As soon as she was old enough to be left at home by herself, that's what they did. While her family was gone, she stayed at home. Alone. She now welcomed the silence. It was a gift.

"Ariana Casey Elvina Knightengaile!" Her father's voice rang out again. She winced. The full name was never a good sign. She put a blank look on her face before going to see what she screwed up on this time.

=XxX=

An hour had passed since the fifth argument with her father this week. Now Ari was driving her brother's Ford Pickup truck down an unknown road with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew anywhere was better than home now.

_Home. _She thought bitterly. _Isn't a home supposed to be happy?_ She wiped a few stray tears from her face, and silently swore that she wouldn't cry any more for things she couldn't change. Sure, she'd never been soft like most girls nowadays, but she'd never be as strong as a boy. She could never be what her father wanted. In her heart she knew she wasn't going back.

She turned off of the dirt road onto a busy highway. That's when it happened. The split second when she wasn't paying attention. She felt it before she had time to scream. Another car barreled into the side of the truck, and the crunching of metal could be heard. Glass shattered, and she could feel the pain sinking in.

She felt the car flip, and the seat belt pressed against her painfully. The airbag ejected in her face, and her head snapped back with the force. Her face felt like it was on fire. Like it had been almost ripped off. Her left arm was bent in an awkward position, and she was sure that she had some broken ribs, as it hurt when she tried to breathe. Her breathing was shallow. She could feel herself slipping from consciousness. She fought to keep her eyes open, because somehow she knew if she didn't, she wasn't coming back.

She took a few more gasping breaths as she heard sirens. _Has is really been long enough for them to get here?_ She asked herself as she fought for consciousness. She could make out a few words of people screaming around her.

"We need to get her out of there!" She heard one voice say. "She's…Breathing!" Another she couldn't quite make out. "Get…broken…Fire!" Was what she heard from still another person. She needed to close her eyes. She was fighting a losing battle here. Slowly her eyes drifted closed. _This is the worst day ever. _

Unknown to her, in another country, in another time, a boy her age was thinking that his day was the worst ever. In England, in the year 1940, Edmund Pevensie is pretty sure he's having the worst day in the history of bad days.

=XxX=

An ominous buzzing noise filled the air of the streets of Finchley, England, before the sound of an air raid siren suddenly blared. A Squadron of German bombers tore through the clouds above the city. Why, you ask? This is World War Two.

In a middle class house, Susan Pevensie grabbed a flashlight and a book before rushing into the hallways with her sister. Her two brothers, Edmund and Peter, scrambled down the stairs in front of them, Peter shoving Edmund as they went.

Their mother, Mrs. Pevensie, waved them urgently towards the bomb shelter, before Edmund skidded to a stop.

"Dad!" He yelled, mostly to himself, before breaking his mother's hold and racing back into the house without a backward glance.

"Edmund! No!" His mother screamed after him as her daughters pulled her towards the bomb shelter. She looked pleadingly to Peter who turned to their house hesitantly, and then took off at a sprint to catch his brother before he got himself in any more trouble. Or worse.

Edmund dashed into the sitting room and grabbed a framed photo of a man in an RAF uniform. Anti-aircraft guns pounded outside. Edmund absentmindedly looked out the window. Suddenly, flame shot from one of the bombers. It wobbled in the air. Edmund stared in awe at the burning plane as it plunged out of the air…Until he realized it was coming straight towards him. He stood frozen in fear as the plane smashed into the house across the street.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he knocked his brother to the floor just as the glass of the window shattered. The photo flew from Edmund's hand and smashed on the floor. He glared at his brother and scooped it off of the ground as they both ran towards the shelter.

"You Twerp! You could have gotten us both killed!" Peter yelled as he slammed the door to the bomb shelter. Susan and Lucy stared at him wide wide eyes, and his mother pulled him close. Edmund looked at the crumpled photograph in his hands with tears welling up in his eyes. This had to be the worst day ever.

* * *

**Soo... What do you think? :) Press the little review button down below and tell me what you think! You know you want to! I worked really hard on trying to make this chapter different, so just tell me if I did a good job. Pretty please? **

**And don't forget to visit my blog! The link is on my profile. I have updates there too, so go check it out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

**Author's Note: This chapter doesn't have my original character in it. This chapter, and the next few chapters, will be about the Pevensies. Yes, I know you all know the story already, but I'm making it my way... This is just their feelings about everything. I want to thank the SIX reviewers from my last chapter. Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**To clear something up, one of my reviewers asked how old they were. Peter is nearly 17, Susan is almost 16, Edmund is almost 15, Ariana is also almost 15, and Lucy is 12.**

**Another thing I thought I should clear up is that Ariana is from MODERN times. America in 2010. I hope that clears things up...**

**Song For This Chapter: The Catalyst by Linkin Park

* * *

  
**

The next morning in England, bobbies waved traffic around a crater caused by a crashing bomber. Firemen hosed a burning building. People salvaged what they had left from the raid and moved along their way. But lets not focus on them. Our story is about a certain family.

The Pevensie family walked through crowded Trafalgar Square, the children carrying gas masks and suitcases. Lucy, the youngest of the family, suddenly stopped and gazed up at a large bronze lion.

"Come on, Lucy. We don't have time for daydreaming." Susan, her older sister said as she pulled her along.

A train whistle shrieked as they made their way into the crowded station. Hundreds of children said goodbye to their families on the platform. Bags and prized belongings laid stacked all around. Lucy stared glumly up at a poster that said, "Help the city children! Housing evacuees is a national service!," while her mother pinned her name and destination on her coat.

They were being sent away. Peter, being the eldest, and the man of the house while their father was fighting in the war, wasn't happy with leaving their mother behind. Susan on the other hand jumped at the chance to get away from the busy city, in hopes of seeing some historical sites while in the countryside…Plus, she _always _agreed with her mum. Lucy was the quietest about leaving London. She went along with it, even though she didn't really want to. Lucy just didn't see the point in arguing with something that she had no control over. Edmund was the exact opposite. He was very vocal on how much he didn't want to leave. Except for today. Today he was silent, and that worried his mother deeply.

Wearing a WVS uniform, Mrs. Pevensie took a long, sad look at her children as she pinned a label to her son's coat. "You will be good, won't you Ed?" He turned away and didn't say anything. She tried to hug him, but sadly settled for a kiss on the cheek when he shrugged her off.

She stood up and handed Peter a sheaf of documents. "It's not for very long." She said as she hugged him tightly. "Promise me you'll look after the others."

Lucy reached up and took Peter's hand, and he looked down at her, forcing an uneasy smile. "I will, mum."

Mrs. Pevensie hugged her other two children goodbye. Edmund refused to meet her eyes as he stifled a tear. Peter lead the other children through the crowded station towards the train. Confused, he sifted through the documents that his mother gave him. Susan rolled her eyes and took the papers from him. Edmund craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his mother. Suddenly, he bolted.

"Edmund!" Susan cried as she futilely reached out a hand to pull him back. Edmund dashed past a guard and straight into his mother's arms. Susan smiled at the sight. Edmund gave his mother a tight squeeze before scampering onto the train.

Moments later a whistle screamed as the train eased out of the station. The Pevensie's joined the rest of the children, leaning out of the windows and shouting their goodbyes. Mrs. Pevensie openly cried as she watched them pull away. Moments later, the train was speeding through the countryside, away from the horrors of London's bombing.

Inside of their compartment, the four children tried to settle in. Lucy's feet didn't quite reach the ground, so to help her out, Peter took a suitcase down and placed it under her feet. She smiled warmly at him. Susan sat back and began reading a mystery novel, one of her favorites as of now. Edmund watched from the window as a few children were picked up by somber foster parents at their first stop.

A few hours later, the four Pevensie's stood on an empty platform, waiting to be picked up as the train pulled away. A sign on a nearby ticket booth creaked ominously in the wind. Lucy was the first to speak up.

"Shouldn't someone be here for us?" Lucy said as she looked around.

Edmund eyed his nametag suspiciously. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

"Maybe he's forgotten us." Lucy said worriedly. Before anyone else could comment, an ancient looking black buggy with a stern woman sitting in the driver's seat clattered up. Edmund made a face.

"I wish he had." Lucy snickered at his comment, but made a straight face as the woman looked down at them, not looking too impressed.

"Pevensie's?" She asked, her voice stiff, as if she didn't approve.

"Yes Ma'am." Peter said, assuming the role of the eldest.

"I'm Mrs. Macready, the Professor's housekeeper. Load your things. Quickly, we're on a schedule." She said before turning away again. The four Pevensie's climbed into the buggy and huddled together, as it was very cold from the wind.

The Professor's house loomed in the distance through the trees, three stories worth of stone masonry and stained glass windows. The children gazed up in wonder and awe at the large estate they would be living in for the next few months.

"I hope you four appreciate the fact that this house is of great historic value." Mrs. Macready began, and Susan's eyes lit up. "People come from all over England to view it." She stated as she turned the buggy into a tree-lined drive.

"Really? Why?" Susan asked excitedly. The housekeeper simple rolled her eyes in response and answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It is in _all_ the guide books." Susan huffed grumpily and settled back against her suitcase. Lucy and Edmund snickered at her expression.

Once inside the mansion, the housekeeper wasted no time in making sure that the four children knew the rules of the house. She began leading them up a grand staircase.

"There will be no shouting or running. No sliding on the banisters. No improper use of the dumb-waiter." She paused in her speech to smack Susan's hand away as she reached out to touch a gleaming suit of armor. "No touching of the historical artifacts!" She snapped. Susan pulled her hand back as if it were on fire and glared at the woman. They stopped walking in front of a closed door, where light flickered behind it.

"And above all, there will be no disturbing of the Professor." They followed her down the hall to their new rooms, Edmund and Peter already scheming about how to make the housekeeper's sour attitude more sour.

Later that night, in the girls' bedroom, Lucy lied under the covers in a bed that was much too big for a girl of twelve years of age. "This bed's too big." She complained quietly. Peter chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Are you sure you haven't shrunk?" Lucy smiled despite herself. In the next bed, Susan tucked herself in.

"The Professor's just not used to having kids around." She stated.

"I still miss mum." Lucy said as she hugged her pillow tight. Edmund entered the room, carrying a plate of food.

"If you're feeling homesick, go stand outside the Macready's door. She snores like an air raid siren." Lucy giggled as Edmund put down the plate of biscuits. "That pantry's a gold mine I tell you."

"You should be in bed." Susan said to Edmund.

"Stop trying to sound like mum. Go to bed yourself." He retorted back, taking a bite of a biscuit.

"I _am _in bed." Edmund scowled at her and stormed out of the room. Lucy called him back, but he was already out of earshot.

"This is just great." She mumbled to herself. Peter took a biscuit off of the plate his brother left behind and handed it to Lucy.

"Tell you what." He began, determined to cheer her up. "Tomorrow, we'll go outside and explore. You saw the grounds. There's no telling what we'll find!" Lucy tried to force a smile. "It'll be great. I promise"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about it? Press the little button at the bottom of the page, and leave a comment! Please? It would make me happy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide And Seek With A Twist

**Author's Note: Okay, I was bored, and I couldn't help myself, so I'm posting another chapter. XD So, just read it...and review. :) Pwetty pwease? It makes me happy, and since I've already got to chapter 13 typed up (In three days too! And they're long... Y_Y Over 1,000 words each. :P Which is long for me... :P) Anyways, the more you people review, the faster I will update. So, when you're done with reading, just click the little button and make smiley face or something...**

**Songs For This Chapter- Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, and Rush by Aly and AJ. :)  


* * *

**

Lucy stared sadly out of a window as rain pelted the glass. Edmund laid under a coffee table scratching designs with his fingers. Peter sat on the couch with a very annoyed expression on his face. The reason for his annoyance was his sister Susan, who now stood at a table before a _very_ large dictionary.

"Gastrovascular." She said, and waited. When she got no response except for a sight from Peter, she prompted again. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." Peter slumped in his chair, incredibly bored.

"Is it Latin?" He asked glumly.

"Yes." Edmund chose this time to stick his head out from under the coffee table.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" He jested. Susan slammed the dictionary shut with a loud thump. Lucy turned away from the window.

"What about hide and seek?" Peter made a pained face.

"Oh, come on. Anything but."

"Please?" Lucy begged.

"It _is_ a good house for it, Pete." Edmund said as he rolled from under the small table. In the distance, thunder rumbled.

"Give up Peter. We're certainly not going outside." Susan said, putting her opinion in.

"Count me out. I mean it! Not a chance." Peter said in a stern voice. Lucy and Edmund gave identical smirks to each other, and five minutes later Peter leaned against a wall with his eyes tightly shut in annoyance.

"Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen." He counted. Lucy dashed around a corner, in time to see Susan lowering herself into the window seat with her finger pressed to her lips.

"Thirty. Thirty-one." Lucy jumped behind a potted fern, but she showed right through.

"Fifty-six. Fifty-seven." Lucy yanked back a curtain only to find Edmund there already.

"I was here first." She made a face at him before running frantically away through the maze-like halls. She careened around a corner to face a closed door.

"Ninety" Peter's voice floated through the halls. Without a backwards glance, Lucy threw open the door and ran in. She shut the door behind her, spun around, and stopped.

The room stands empty and quiet, almost forgotten. She stares as a wardrobe loomed against the far wall. At the window, a fly buzzed loudly, then dies, leaving nothing but silence in the room.

"Ninety-four" Lucy dashed to the wardrobe and reached up for the knob. It stuck.

"Ninety-five" Lucy pulled the knob again and the door popped open. Two moth balls rolled out onto the floor. Inside, fur coats hung on a bar.

"Ninety-six" Lucy gave a glance back at the door, took a breath, a dived into the wardrobe, leaving the door just slightly open.

A sliver of light split the darkness as Lucy peers through the crack into the room. She backed into the coats, and layers upon layers of fur engulf her.

"Ninety-Seven" Her brother's voice was just a whisper now. With a grin, she backed up. She put her hand out, feeling for the back of the wardrobe.

"Ouch!" She said as something pricked her hand. She jerked it back, but then reached out again, confused. She took another step back and hears… _A crunch? _She stepped forward, her breath steaming. Slowly the darkness around her lifts. She stopped and stared amazed, at a pinecone hanging from a tree branch over her head. She stepped into the light while snow fell all around her.

She smiled and spun around in a circle, palms held out to collect some of the falling snowflakes. She looked behind her. The light from the wardrobe room still showed through the crack in the door.

Lucy peered into the forest. A dim light filtered through the trees. She decided that it would be worth it to explore some, so she walked forward. The light gradually got brighter, until she steps into a clearing. There stood a lamp post. Lucy stared up in awe at the hissing flame.

Suddenly, footsteps crunched in the snow behind her. She spun around and looked into the forest, but…nothing. More footsteps sounded. Lucy screamed shrilly as out of the forest cam a creature that was half man, half goat. _A faun! _She thought. A red scarf was around his neck, and he had many parcels in his arms. Startled, he dropped the packages in his arms and ducked behind a tree.

Lucy ducked behind the lamp post, and for a minute of silence, they stared at each other, equally afraid. Then Lucy looked down, where a fallen package laid. She gingerly picked it up and held it out to him.

"You dropped this…" The faun cautiously took the parcel from her, amazed.

"What are you?" He asked. Lucy stared at him in confusion.

"English please." She said, putting her hands on her hips, while looking a great deal like a certain raven haired brother of hers.

"You're not a…Daughter Of Eve?"

"My mum's name is Helen." She said to the faun matter-of-factly.

"Excuse my asking, but…Are you…human?" He asked timidly. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said as she nodded and extended her hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." The fauns stared at her outstretched hand for a minute with a look of confusion on his face. Lucy sighed. "You shake it." She explained.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"Um…I don't know." She said, making a mental note to find out. "People do it when they meet each other." The faun smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"Well, then allow me to introduce myself, Lucy Pevensie. My name's Tumnus."

"I wonder Mr. Tumnus," Lucy began. "could you tell me where I am?" He stares at her, taken aback.

"You don't know?" She shook her head.

"I came in through the wardrobe in the spare room." She explained.

"War Drobe? Spare Oom? I've never heard of those places, and I've lived in Narnia my whole life."

"Narnia?" Lucy stated, testing the term out on her tongue. "What's Narnia?" The faun looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Dear girl, this is Narnia. From the lamppost to the shores of the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see… is Narnia." She looked up at the falling snow.

"It's beautiful." She said as she turned back to Tumnus. "Is it real?"

"Real? Of course. It's as real as your nose." Tumnus said as he tweaked her nose. "Which might I add, is freezing! Where are my manners?" He muttered the last sentence to himself before saying formally to Lucy, "Lucy Pevensie, from the land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tee with me?" Lucy grinned, but then she looked back into the woods.

"Thank you very much, but I should be getting back."

"It's just around the corner. And there'll be a roaring fire, cakes, toast…and sardines." Lucy scrunched up her face at the mention of the small fish. Tumnus offered her his arm and she hesitated. "It's not every day I get to have tea with a human."

"Well, I guess I could go for a little while…" She said, grinning mischievously as she took his arm. "If you have sardines" She said, trying not to grimace.

=XxX=

Lucy sat in a comfortable chair, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground. "Is it always so cold in Narnia?" Tumnus poured out tea before a snapping fire.

"Only the last hundred years." He said as he sat down across from her. "We're having a bad winter."

"How's your tea?" The faun asked after a moment of silence. "It's too warm isn't it? Is that how humans like it?" She smiled at him.

"We like it just the way you do."

"Oh. Good." Tumnus smiled, then caught sight of a painting of a gray-haired faun on the table next to him. When Lucy bent down to pull up her sock, he laid the painting face down. He looked nervously at Lucy. "I don't suppose you have heard any Narnian lullabies?" He opened a box and produced a strange looking pan pipe.

"No."

"Good." He said, lifting the instrument to his lips. "Because this probably won't sound anything like one." He began playing a lilting melody.

Lucy listened as she stared into the fire, sipping her tea. She blinked, startled, as she sees a herd of galloping centaurs. Tumnus smiled reassuringly and continued playing. Lucy peered back into the fire where nymphs danced in a clearing, dwarves feasted at a table, and a flying horse took to the air.

Tumnus watched as Lucy sank into her chair and her eyelids drooped. He played until she slumped in her chair as she slept. He stared at her innocent face. His eyes moved slowly away, down into the fire, where his eyes went wide. In the flames, a massive lion roared. He jumped back, shocked, as the fire went out, leaving them in darkness.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Goodness. I must have dozed off." She looked up at the window, where it was now dark outside. "What time is it? I really must be going now."

"It's no good now." Tumnus said as he trembled. He twisted the flute in his hands, his knuckles white.

"Mr. Tumnus, you're scaring me." The flute shattered in his hands.

"I'm such a terrible faun." Lucy hopped off her chair and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." He smiled at her sadly.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling."

"But you've been lovely to me!" She protested. "Whatever you've done, I'm sure you're sorry."

"No Lucy. It's not something I have done. It's something I _am_ doing." Lucy's face paled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you." He whispered, ashamed. Lucy backed away, bumping into the table in the process. The saucers rattled. "The white witch." Tumnus barely whispered.

"I don't understand."

"The white witch, the Queen of Narnia." He grimaced when he said her name. "She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders…" Tumnus' eyes welled with tears, and Lucy handed him a dainty lace handkerchief. "If I find a human in the woods, I'm supposed to turn it over to her."

"But Mr. Tumnus…you wouldn't…" He stared down at the delicate lace handkerchief and ran his thumb over the _L _embroidered in the corner. He trained his eyes on Lucy's trembling face. "I thought you were my friend." Suddenly, determination filled his eyes, and he jumped up and grabbed her by the hand.

"We must hurry. Her secret police could be here any moment."

=XxX=

Tumnus and Lucy crashed through the snow, destroying their old footprints as they raced from his house.

"Shh. The Wood is full of her spies." He lowered his voice. "Even some of the trees are on her side." Lucy craned her neck at a grove of ominous pines.

At the lamp post, Tumnus looked into Lucy's eyes. "Can you find your way back from here?"

"I think so." She looked at him, worried. "Will you be all right?"

"If I'm lucky, she'll just turn me to stone." Lucy gasped. Tumnus knelt down and his eyes filled with tears as he handed Lucy her handkerchief. "I'm sorry Lucy Pevensie, I almost…" He broke down. Lucy pushed his hand back and smiled gently.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I'm glad to have met you." He tapped her on the nose. "Now go!" Lucy raced away, waving one more time before she plunged through the trees, while Tumnus looked on after her with a worried expression, hoping that she had gotten away safely.

* * *

**Okay, moment of truth. I've already got several more chapters typed up, so that will give me a break for a while, but YOU my readers need to review in order for me to post them. :) Just click the little button, leave a few words, (Although a lengthy review would be awesome... *hint hint*) and let me know what you think. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Disbelief and Meetings

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've had this chapter typed up for nearly a week now. I'm bored, so I've decided to update. :) Read, review, and don't forget to check out the blog! :D**

**Song For This Chapter - Where Will You Go by Evanescence  
**

* * *

Lucy tumbled out of the wardrobe, breathing heavily. Light filled the warm room.

"Ninety-nine, one-hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Peter yelled through the halls. Lucy threw open the wardrobe room door.

"It's all right! I'm back!" Lucy's voice floated through the halls. Edmund poked his head from behind the curtain.

"Would you hush? He's coming." Peter rounded the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Great. Thanks a lot Lucy." Edmund muttered darkly under his breath.

"I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Peter said as he marched up to the both of them. Lucy just gaped at both of them.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the whole point!" Edmund snapped. "You were hiding, and he was seeking you!"

Susan popped out of the window seat. "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said, shaking his head slightly.

"I was playing!" Lucy snapped at him. Peter's eyes widened. Lucy never snapped. "I was hiding in the wardrobe, and the next thing, I was in a Wood, and it was snowing…" She trailed off as her brothers and sister exchanged puzzled looks. "I've been gone for hours!"

A minute later, Lucy was dragging her siblings to the wardrobe. "And there was a faun, and we had tea and toast. See for yourselves!" She opened the wardrobe to see only coats. Her face dropped.

Susan pulled the coats apart to reveal the back of the wardrobe. She rapped against the back of it with her knuckles. "Sorry, Lucy, but the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"Good one, Lu. Had me going." Peter said. Lucy searched the wardrobe, her eyes filling with tears. Susan and Peter shared a look.

"It's true! I wouldn't lie about this!"

"I believe you." Edmund piped up. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"You do?"

"Of course. It happens to me all the time. I found a cricket pitch in the bathroom cupboard just this morning." Lucy burst into tears and fled the room. Peter punched Edmund in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"As if things aren't difficult enough!" Peter snapped.

"You always take her side!" Edmund yelled as he stormed out of the room. Susan sighed and shut the wardrobe with a firm click.

Later that night, Lucy tossed and turned in bed. A huge moon bathed hers and Susan's room. She stared at the ceiling. An ominous rumbling sound disturbed the silence. Lucy looked over to see Susan snoring. She giggled quietly, thinking to herself what Susan would say if she told her sister that she snored. Lucy quietly slipped out of bed.

A few minutes later, Lucy emerged from her room with a raincoat and shoes on. A candle was in her hand, the light dim enough not to disturb anyone. She looked down the hallway before scampering up the stairs to the spare room.

Merely seconds after Lucy started up the stairs, Edmund stepped out of the bathroom to see a dim light coming from the stairs. He grinned when he saw that the girls' door was slightly ajar. _Lucy._ He thought. He slowly crept up the stairs after his sister.

Lucy's hand hesitated on the handle of the wardrobe. She bit her lip and pulled it open. From somewhere deep in the wardrobe a soft wind blew against her face. Her lips quirked to the side as the candle in her hands was extinguished. She took one backwards glance before stepping into the wardrobe.

Edmund stepped out of the shadows and reached up for the knob on the door of the spare room. He threw open the door to find nothing but an empty room that laid bare and silent. He smirked at the open door of the wardrobe.

"Luuuccccyyyy!" He said in a ghoulish voice, trying to scare her. "Whhooooo! It's the goblins from the warrrrdddddrrrrrrobbbbbe!"

He crept toward the wardrobe and quietly climbed inside, pushing a few of the fur coats to the side as he moved. He grinned before shutting the door behind him. Darkness. He clunked and struggled forward through the sea of coats. He stumbled out of the darkness and into a bright light. The sudden contrast between the dark and light blinded him for a moment, but when he found himself able to open his eyes, what he saw had him standing stock still.

Snow. Swirling flurries of snow danced all around him as he stood frozen, almost literally, in the forest clearing.

"Lucy?" He called. He looked around, finally finding himself able to speak and move. A lamp post stood a little ways off. He stared wide eyed into the woods before moving his feet slowly towards the iron streetlight that was so out of place. "Lucy? I think I believe you now." A chilled wind blew straight through his thin clothes. He peered back to where the wardrobe should have been but there was nothing.

Suddenly, a noise in the distance made him stop and listen. Sleigh bells. He squinted into the distance, and through the swirling snow, a flash of red and black appeared. He stared as it became larger…and larger…until finally his eyes widen at the sight of a huge sleigh being pulled by hard-charging white reindeer. Snow flew from around the runners. Steam jetted from the reindeers' nostrils as the sleigh bared down.

Edmund jumped back, falling into a snow bank in the process. The sleigh hissed to a stop, a mean-eyed dwarf at the reins. Edmund took one look at him before he scrambled up and tried to make a run for it. The dwarf was having none of that, and leaped down from the sleigh and tackled him to the ground. The dwarf pressed a knife to Edmund's throat.

"What is it now Ginarrbrik?"

"I'm not sure your majesty. If it's a dwarf, it's an ugly one." Edmund turned to the sleigh where a cloaked figure sat in shadow. The figure stepped out of the sleigh. Tall and elegant it moved effortlessly over the snow. Edmund watched until an astonishingly beautiful woman stood before him.

Her skin gleamed whiter than the polar bear fur that surrounded it. Atop her head, nestled in a thick mass of golden waves, sat a many pronged crown of ice. Edmund stared, mesmerized.

"Gosh. You're really tall." Edmund said, blurting out the first thing that popped into his head. Ginarrbrick jabbed at Edmund with the knife.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I cut it off and left you hanging, but it just felt better to cut it off here.** **:) And it's just so...Edmund to say something like that. ^_^ Anyways, review and maybe I'll post another chapter soon... Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend Or Foe?

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is basically just about Edmund. Yes, I know many of you are wondering when my new character will be in... She'll be back in chapter seven, which I already have typed up and ready to go. The more of you that review, and the faster that you review, the quicker that I'll update. **

**And to _emalico_: Since you have disabled PM's, I'll just have to say this here. That wasn't a bad review. You told me the truth, and that's what counted. I thank you for that. :)**

**Song for this chapter- Turkish Delight by The David Crowder Band (Hehe... This song makes me giggle, I don't know why. :P Maybe it's the catchy tune...)**

**

* * *

**

"Is that any way to address the Queen?"

"I'm sorry…" Edmund said, still watching the woman who was giving him a cold stare. "I didn't know…Your majesty." The dwarf snorted.

"Not know the Queen of Narnia? You shall know her better hereafter!" He said, pressing the knife deeper.

"Ginarrbrik. That's not how we treat our guests." The woman spoke, her voice taking a sickeningly sweet tone. The dwarf lifted his knife and stared at her in confusion. The witch stared down at Edmund, her green eyes boring holes into his. Edmund swallowed, transfixed.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" The dwarf raised an eyebrow at this.

"E…Edmund."

"Edmund dear, you look so cold!" She said to him. "And those are hardly the clothes for this kind of weather." She extended a slender, pale hand to him. "Why don't you join me?" Edmund looked at her again. Deep in his mind he knew that this was wrong. That she wasn't who she said.

"No, that's-" He cut off and swallowed thickly as her eyes flashed darkly. "All right. Thank you."

She sat him next to her on the sleigh, cocooning him in fur. Ginarrbrik scowled and sheathed his dagger.

"Perhaps you would like something hot to drink, Edmund?"

"Yes please…Your majesty." He said, his voice not showing any of the emotions that he was feeling. Peter and Susan wouldn't agree to taking anything from strangers. His jaw set. Forget Peter and Susan! They'd been nothing but trouble since they'd left London.

The Queen pulled out a small copper vial. She popped the top off of it and tilted it to the side, just enough so a single drop fell onto the snow. Edmund gaped as the snow melted upwards and formed a steaming, jeweled cup. The dwarf handed it up to him.

"Your drink, sir"

Edmund hesitated, eying the drink suspiciously before throwing caution to the wind. He took a long gulp of the drink and felt warmness flow through his body. His shivering stopped and a grin split his face.

"It's dull, Son of Adam, to drink without eating. What would you like best to eat?" She asked him.

"Can you make… anything?" He asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Anything you can imagine, and probably some things that you can't." She smiled at him. Edmund thought for a moment.

"Turkish delight."

"A connoisseur." She tipped the vial once more, dropping a ruby-colored pearl. A glittering box appeared. Ginarrbrik handed it to Edmund who proceeded to rip the ribbon off of the box. He gaped at the rows of the sweets laying in the box. He gingerly put a piece of the candy in his mouth, and his eyes glazed over as he chewed.

"So, Edmund… how pray did you come to enter my dominions?" The Queen asked after a moment.

"I don't really know. I was following my sister, and-"

"There are more of you?" She cut him off, leaving him time to shovel more Turkish Delight into his mouth.

"Four. Me, Peter, Susan, and Lucy." Unnoticed by Edmund, Ginarrbrik shot his Queen an alarmed glance.

"Four?" She asked, trying to keep a stutter out of her voice. Edmund smiled, his mouth gummed up with jelly.

"Lucy came first. She said she had tea with a faun, but we didn't believe her." Edmund finished the Turkish Delight with a smile.

"I would very much like to meet your brothers and sisters." The Queen said to Edmund, her voice coated with honey.

"Why? They're nothing special." He replied, noisily sucking his fingers clean.

"I'm sure they aren't as delightful as you are." She said to him. She plucked Ginarrbrik's red hat off of his head and gently wiped Edmund's face. The dwarf seethed as he snatched his hat back and wiped it on his trouser leg.

"You know, Edmund, I have no children of my own. If you were to prove yourself to me, it's possible that you might one day become Prince of Narnia." She leaned closer to Edmund, whose face had just lit up like it was Christmas day. "Maybe even…King." Edmund smiled even brighter, but then darkness clouded over.

"You'd probably chose Peter before me." She brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"But Edmund, I have chosen you." She smiled warmly at him. "Of course, you'd need your family. After all, what's a king without servants?"

"Peter would be my servant?" Edmund grin turned nasty. She turned his head to face two dark hills in the distant horizon.

"All you'd have to do is bring your brother and sisters to my house. It's just between those two hills." She gave a malicious smile. "What fun we're going to have."

Edmund smiled as she helped him down from the sleigh. He looked longingly at the box that once held his favorite treat. "Couldn't I just have a bit more-"

"At my house, there are rooms just full of Turkish Delight!" Ginarrbrik cracked his whip and the reindeer sprang to life, pulling the sleigh forward. The Witch waved at Edmund as the sledge swept her away.

"Until then, dear one! Don't forget! Come soon!" She called as the sleigh pulled into the white, hazy distance. Edmund stood alone, dazed. After a few moments, he heard footsteps in the snow behind him.

"Edmund?" He whipped around to see Lucy running to him.

"Oh, Edmund! You've got in too. I told you it was real! Isn't it wonderful!" Edmund wiped his mouth guiltily.

"Where've you been?" He asked her sharply, but she didn't seem to notice his tone.

"With Mr. Tumnus. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping me, so everything's going to be all right after all!" Edmund looked after the sleigh tracks in the snow.

"Who's the White Witch?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she's not the rightful Queen at all." Edmund shivered and turned away.

"Don't you feel well, Edmund?" Lucy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look awful." He frowned.

"Well, it's pretty poor sport standing around freezing in the snow like this. How do we get out of here?" He asked her, rubbing his arms to warm himself.

"This way, silly." She said, grabbing his hand. He stumbled along after her, his face paler than normal, as she led him out of the magical land.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this wasn't my best chapter, but I think it's okay... Just let me know what you think. :) Two more chapters until my OC comes back in! :D **

**Don't forget to check out my blog! The link is on my profile. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Spilling Out

**Author's Note: Okay, so a lot of you have been asking, and this is the chapter before Ariana comes back into the story. She'll be back in the next chapter, that's definite. I've already got most of chapter SEVENTEEN typed up, (Yes I've finished that much already. :P), so the faster you guys review, the faster I'm going to update. **

**Okay, so this chapter is longer than normal (More than 2,000 chapters!), but that just means that I expect you guys to review! :)**

**Song For This Chapter - Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore  
**

* * *

Edmund and Lucy stepped out of the wardrobe, and before Edmund could say anything, Lucy was off like a rocket. She ran straight for the room she and Susan shared.

"Susan! Wake up! It's real!" She squealed as she shook her sister. Susan groaned and rolled over.

"Go back to sleep Lucy. You're dreaming."

"But I'm not! Ask Ed-" She turned, but Edmund wasn't there. She rushed out of the room before Susan had time to react.

Susan shuffled in from the hall to find Lucy jumping on Peter's bed, while Edmund slouched in his.

"Peter! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!" Peter groaned and moved Lucy down to the floor.

"Shh. What are you on about, Lu?" Peter said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you. And this time, Edmund went too!" All heads turned towards Edmund. "Tell them, Ed." Lucy smiled at him, her eyes shining. He opened his mouth to speak, but…

"What in the world is going on?" Mrs. Macready stood in the doorway in a flannel nightgown. Edmund's dark eyes stared blankly for a moment before he spoke up.

"Nothing." He looked at Lucy, smiling thinly. "Lucy and I were just playing a game."

Lucy's expectant face crumpled. She pushed past Mrs. Macready and ran from the room in tears. Susan immediately raced after her. Furious, Mrs. Macready turned to the boys.

"I don't know what kind of home you come from, but in this house we sleep at night!" She fumed at them before exiting the room and shut the door with a thud.

"That's the trouble with little kids. They don't know when to stop-"

"Will you grow up?" Peter shouted at his brother.

"But it's all nonsense!"

"Of course it's nonsense! Which is why encouraging her is just making it worse!"

"But I thought-" Edmund was once again cut off by Peter.

"No, you didn't! That's the problem. You never use your brain!" Edmund sneered and turned towards the wall.

"Shut up! You're not dad! I wish you weren't even my brother!" Peter fumed and stalked out of the room to find Susan.

=XxX=

Peter dragged his heels as he and Susan climbed the staircase. "I really don't think we should disturb him." Susan tried in vain to look self-assured.

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No…But…I mean…We don't even know him! Shouldn't we just keep this in the family?"

"Has that been working so far?" Susan asked thickly. "We have to do something." She said as they reached the door to the Professor's study. Peter rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a man's voice from inside the room. Peter and Susan timidly stepped in.

The walls of the study were lined with shelves, each crammed full of ancient books and priceless artifacts. A massive desk loomed beneath a window, and behind it sat a white-haired man. He pored over an old book, his spectacles glinting in the lamp light.

"Professor Kirke?" Peter asked, almost shyly.

"Ah…children. Pleasure to meet you. Do come in. Is everything alright?" He spoke casually without looking up from his book.

"Actually, sir, we have a question about our sister." Susan said, gaining enough courage to speak. The professor looked up with interest.

"She's…Well, it seems she's been lying." Peter blurted. Susan elbowed him in the ribs for his lack of courtesy.

"That's a very serious charge." The professor answered, looking back at his book. There were a few moments of silence before Susan finally blurted out what she had come to say.

"She says she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe!" The professor's head snapped up.

"What did you say?"

"Um, the wardrobe upstairs…" Peter trailed off as the professor popped out from behind his desk. He gathered the two of them and sat them on the couch.

"Lucy insists that she's found a forest inside." Peter continued.

"What was it like?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan exclaimed.

"Not her. The forest!" Peter and Susan looked at each other in confusion.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter scoffed.

"Well, how do you know her story isn't true?"

"Edmund said they had just been playing a game." Susan replied, trying to keep her voice calm. This wasn't making things any better.

"And he's usually the more truthful?" Susan and Peter shared a look and both shook their heads.

"That's just it. Up until now I would have said that Lucy is very honest." Susan said, shaking her head sadly.

"Do you think she's mad? Insane?" The old man asked cryptically.

"Probably not." Peter replied, eying him suspiciously. The professor took a pipe from the hand of a wooden monkey.

"What do they teach them in these schools?" He muttered to himself as he unscrewed a silver apple, revealing a core of tobacco.

"If Lucy isn't lying, and she's not mad, then logically, until further evidence turns up," He paused here to light his pipe, and then wave away a puff of smoke. "We must assume that she's telling the truth."

"But it's impossible!" Susan said, exasperated.

"There's that word. Seems to make everything smaller somehow, doesn't it?" He absentmindedly asked the two. Peter and Susan gaped at him as he pulled up a chair.

"Now, what did Lucy say…exactly?"

An hour later Susan and Peter stepped out of the Professor's study with dazed expressions.

"Well, that was unexpected." Peter said, looking back at the door.

"Oh yes. And really helpful too." Susan said sarcastically. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

=XxX=

Lucy sat glumly in the game room listening to the radio. Of course they would be hoarded away when there was a tour group in town. Outside, several cars and two buses were parked in the drive.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a bulletin from the front." An announcer on the radio said. "German forces swept past Allied troops today-" Susan jumped up and turned the dial to a different station. Peter studied Lucy from his seat by the ping-pong table. Edmund sat below it, lazily drawing circles in the wood. Peter batted a ball over to Lucy. It bounced off of her head and into her lap.

"I say, was that in or out?" He asked her, hoping to get a smile. She ignored him and looked out the window. He sighed. "Come on Lucy. You ping, I'll pong." Susan snickered. Lucy shook her head and tried not to smile.

"I'll play." Edmund said as he picked up a paddle. No one seemed to be listening to him. Susan and Peter knelt down next to Lucy.

"You and me, Lucy. Peter can't take both of us." Susan whispered to her little sister.

"That sounds like a challenge." Peter said, eyeing Susan with suspicion. Edmund scowled and dropped his paddle to the floor in irritation. He stalked into the next room.

Susan pulled Lucy to stand and put a paddle into her hand. Peter did his best to ward of Susan and Lucy. He clowned, playing with his left hand and hopping on one leg. Finally, Lucy smiled.

In the other room, Edmund stared down at a huge sword in a glass case, annoyed by their laughter.

Lucy giggled as she served, hitting Peter on the nose.

"Bow down for King Edmund!" Their heads turned to see Edmund holding the sword from the other room, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Peter laughed, and struck a combat stance with his paddle.

"En garde!" Edmund and Peter thrust and parried across the room. Edmund struggled with the weight of the unwieldy sword. Peter darted in and tapped Edmund's cheek as the girls giggled. Edmund's face went cold, insulted by their laughter.

He took a savage swing, out of control with the oversized sword. Susan screamed as the sword flew at Peter. Peter dove out of the way just as the sword smashed a suit of armor where his head had been moments before. Silver pieces flew apart, clattering on the floor.

Peter laid on the ground, panting. Edmund gaped at the shattered armor. He dropped the sword to the ground with a clang, as if it had been on fire.

"Edmund, what do you think you're doing?" Susan shouted, her voice coming out strangled.

"And in the next room, you'll see a remarkable example of Fourteenth Century plate armor…" Mrs. Macready's voice came from the adjacent room.

"Great timing, Ed." Peter muttered under his breath as the footsteps of the tour group clomped in the hall. "Come on!" They rushed out the opposite door.

The children rushed up the stairs. Footsteps clattered behind them. They ran down the hall. Footsteps rumble in front of them. They raced around the maze of passages, footsteps clomping all around them.

"She seems to be giving a very thorough tour." Edmund grumbled sarcastically. They ran around a corner and skidded to a halt in front of the wardrobe room. The footsteps thunder. They ran in and shut the door behind them.

The four children panted in the quiet room. But then…the footsteps resume, just outside the door. Peter looked at Susan, and they both looked at the wardrobe.

"All right then." Peter said before moving towards the wardrobe. He yanked the door open and they all scrambled inside, leaving the door ajar.

Peter put his eye to the crack. Outside, the doorknob started to turn. All four scrunched further into the wardrobe. Peter and Susan inch themselves backwards until they stop cold.

"Peter?"

"What Susan?" He asked.

"Are your trousers wet?" They looked down to see that they were sitting on a patch of snow. The Pevensies stepped out of the wardrobe and into Narnia. Peter and Susan gaped in amazement.

"Don't worry…" Lucy casually stepped up next to them. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." Susan finally blinked.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I don't suppose saying that we're sorry would quite cover it…" Peter said sheepishly.

"You're right. It wouldn't." Lucy replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pulled out a snowball and whipped it at Peter. "But that might!"

The three of them scrambled into a brief, wild snowball fight. It only ended when an errant snowball flew through the air and hit a very guilty looking Edmund in the face.

"Oww. Stop it!" The fight ended and they all stared at Edmund. Peter gave a low whistle.

"You were here, weren't you!" Peter accused. Edmund wiped the snow from his cheek.

"You didn't believe her either!" He said defiantly.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter squared his jaw.

"It was just a joke!"

"Say you're sorry!" Peter grabbed Edmund's arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Lucy shrieked.

"Say it!" Peter said darkly.

"All right! I'm sorry!" Peter looked at Edmund in disgust. The Pevensies stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Maybe we should go back…" Edmund stared into the distance at two dark hills in the distance. He gave an involuntary shudder.

"I think Lucy should decide what we should do." Peter said, smiling at his youngest sibling.

"Let's go see Mr. Tumnus!" She smiled joyfully.

"To Mr. Tumnus it is then!"

"We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan protested. Peter reached into the wardrobe and handed Susan a fur coat. She looked from a wardrobe to a pine tree. "I really don't understand." She stated as Lucy reached in and grabbed a coat of her own.

"I suppose the professor wouldn't mind us borrowing them for a little while." Lucy said as she wrapped herself in the thick fur. Peter reached in and grabbed a coat for himself.

"If you think about it, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter said casually as he handed Edmund a particularly feminine coat.

"That's a girl's coat!" Edmund protested. Peter just shoved it at him. Edmund grabbed it, sullen.

The four of them walked through the white world. The two who hadn't been to Narnia before gaped at the lamp post as they passed it. Peter dumped some snow on Lucy's head as they walked.

Susan walked stiffly, her hands in her pockets. She slipped down a slope, ending up on her back. Staring up at the snow-filled sky, Susan finally smiled. She opened her arms and made a snow angel.

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered in wonder.

The Pevensies wound their way through the Towering rocks towards Tumnus' house. Lucy lead them through a narrow crevasse, around a corner and…stopped. The others followed, nearly bumping into her.

"What's going on, Lu?" Peter asked, concern etched on his face. Lucy just stared at the little stone house. Tumnus' door had been wrenched off of it's hinges. Peter put his hands on Lucy's shoulders, but she broke away and ran for the door.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled and dashed after her, Susan right behind him. Only Edmund stayed behind, his attention caught by something else.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the suspense! I guess my plot bunnies are evil... HAHA! Anyways, I passed 10,000 words! :D WOOO! Okay, so you guys know the drill by now. Review! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up

**Author's Note: YES! The long awaited chapter with my new character in it. :D Okay, so this chapter isn't as long as the chapter before, but it's still over 1,000 words long... I hope you guys like it! :D **

**Songs For This Chapter: Falling Into Place by The Afters, and Damn Cold Night by Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

Ariana groaned as she gained consciousness once more. Her head felt like someone had pounded it like a hammer, repeatedly. She didn't dare open her eyes in fear of where she might be. Surely the wreck would have killed her. No, if this was heaven, or hell, there would have been at least some noise. But there was only…silence. That, and it was cold.

When she finally found herself able to move, she chanced a peek at where she was. Her eyes opened to see nothing but blue sky and…snow? Yes, it had to be snow. It filtered down to her in intricate patterns, like lace.

She sat up warily, taking in her surroundings. This was definitely a strange place. There were trees, and rocks, and snow, but no animals. No sound. It was altogether peculiar. But that wasn't even the strangest thing. As she looked down, she realized with a start that she was no longer wearing her own clothes. Instead of the jeans and sweatshirt she had been wearing before, she was now wearing a floor length, deep purple dress. It was made of very thick material, and had long sleeves and a hood. _At least it's warm._ She thought as she stood to her feet, which were covered with thick boots.

Her eyes darted between the trees, looking for some form of life. No matter how thick the dress was, if she didn't find some place to warm up, she was eventually going to freeze to death. Her survival instincts kicked in quickly after that. There wasn't anything more she could do now, so she pulled up her hood, and started walking.

The oddest thing about the forest was that it was silent, unless you would count the sound of the snow crunching underneath her feet, which she didn't. It was like the entire wood had been abandoned. It was unlike any forest she had ever been in, and she had been in a lot of forests before.

"Lucy!" A male voice from somewhere in front of her shouted. She didn't know who it was, but anyone was better than no one. She took off at a sprint towards the voice.

Several yards in front of her, she saw four people. Two boys and two girls. The smallest was a girl who was running towards a door in the cliffside. The tallest, and probably the one who shouted, was a boy who looked like he was around sixteen to seventeen years old. The third was a girl who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old. They were all running towards the door now. The last was a raven-haired boy with a mean look on his face. He was around her age she estimated.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked the strange girl. She was wearing the strangest thing he had ever see, but it seemed to fit her pixie-like face. Her hair was a bright red-orange, and her green eyes pierced into his has he called out to her.

"I should ask _you _the same question." Oh, a girl with an attitude. This was something he could handle.

"Well, I asked you first." If he wanted to get a rise out of her, it would take a lot more than a simple comment.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, as if he owned the place.

"What does it look like, or are you as dumb as you are blind?" Her green eyes flashed dangerously at his deep brown ones. She did _not _just say that. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You look like you've gotten yourself lost." He bit back. Her face clouded over with some emotion that he couldn't name, but then it was back to the snaky comments.

"Bravo! Now would you _kindly _show me the way out of here?" She asked him, desperation taking over her eyes.

"You know, you never answered my question." He said, crossing his arms as he leaned against a tree.

"And you never answered mine." She replied coolly. His eyes narrowed again. She sighed theatrically. "You know, if you keep narrowing your eyes like that, you'll wind up looking like a Chinese person." Edmund eyes snapped open at her comment, not because of her words, but because something had just dawned on him.

"You're an American!"

"No kidding!" She said sarcastically. His eyes narrowed once more. "Again with the eyes!" She threw her hands up in the air in an exaggerated gesture. He sighed and relaxed a little.

"Am I ever going to learn your name?" He asked as he walked towards her. He kept his distance from her though, still not sure if she was friend or foe. He looked at her, taking in her appearance.

"I don't have the plague you know." She commented as she noticed his scrutiny.

"I just don't trust you yet, that's all." Yes, but he'd trusted the Queen a lot easier than he was trusting this mysterious girl. But she had been a lot more pleasant…

"Have I given you a reason to distrust me yet?" She did have a point.

"Not yet you haven't. Now are you going to give me your name or not?" Edmund asked her, his tone tinted with agitation.

"Ariana Casey Elvina Knightengaile." She said, grinning slightly. "My parents liked long names." Edmund chuckled a little at this.

"I'm Edmund Justin Connor Pevensie." She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Edmund…I think." She said the last part grinning as she held out her hand for him to shake. He grinned and shook her hand. A chilled wind blew through the forest and Ariana shivered, pulling the thick dress closer around her.

"If I don't want to freeze to death, I need to get indoors. Who were those people you were just with?" She noticed the visible difference in his demeanor instantly. His eyes hardened as he looked back towards the door.

"Those are my siblings." He said shortly as he took off his winter coat and handed it out to her. She immediately shook her head.

"I can't take that from you. You'll freeze faster than I will."

"No. You're lips are turning blue." She blushed at his comment, more at the fact that he was looking at her lips than the words. "And besides…It's a _girl's_ coat." He shoved it into her hands.

"Thank you." She muttered under her breath as she put the thick fur coat on. "Are we going to move this conversation indoors, or stay standing out in the cold like a couple of idiots?" She asked after a moment.

"Sure. I'm certain that my siblings will love you." He said to her as he turned to move. "Let's get you out of the cold."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so what do you think? The next chapter is already in my documents upload thingy and ready for me to put it in the story. I'm just waiting for the reviews that I love so much. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: New Found Dangers

**Author's Note: So it's 1:00 in the morning, and I'm tired as heck. I just got my 50th review, so I thought, what the hey! I'll go ahead and post the next chapter! :D Anyways... I hope it's enjoyable. :)**

**Songs for this chapter: Reach Out by Take That

* * *

**

Lucy stood in the doorway, her mouth open. Susan and Peter filed in behind her. Susan gasped as she took in the wreckage. A new voice said breathlessly. "What happened here?"

Susan and Peter turned around to see a red haired, green eyed girl standing in the doorway behind Edmund. She gaped, open mouthed at the room. The little home laid ravaged. Smoke blackened the walls. Crockery and furniture cluttered the floor, smashed to bits.

"Someone should tell him to tidy his room." Edmund said sarcastically. Ariana smacked him on the back of the head and pointed at Lucy, who was tearfully cradling a broken teacup. Peter arched a skeptical eyebrow at his brother who just looked away.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered, staring misty-eyed into the dark room. Edmund looked down at a picture of Mr. Tumnus' father, regret filling him. Peter plucked a piece of parchment nailed to the floor. He cleared his throat before he began reading.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN." Peter slowly lowered the arrest warrant.

"That's awful!" Ari spoke for the second time since she had stepped in the small house.

"Everyone, this is Arian-" Edmund began to introduce her.

"Ari. Just Ari. And I can introduce myself, thank you." She said, looking sharply at Edmund. The older boy chuckled at his brother's expression.

"I'm Peter." Peter said, shaking her hand.

"Lucy." Was all the little girl said, still holding the teacup as if it were a lifeline.

"And I'm Susan."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Said Ari, smiling genuinely at the three new faces.

"You're an American!" Susan spluttered.

"Why, thank you for noticing. You took less time than Eddie over here." She pointed at Edmund who in turn flushed red.

"How is the war going for America?" Peter asked, frowning slightly, as if an unpleasant memory had just flashed behind his pale blue eyes.

"War? What war? The war's been _over _for years now." Ari stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"No it hasn't. It's only been going on for two." Susan said, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know England was seriously involved-"

"How can we not be seriously involved when the Germans keep bombing us!" Edmund burst out, his face suddenly filled with anger.

"Germans? Bombing?" Ari asked. Susan and Peter nodded while Edmund seethed. The girl didn't know why this was such a touchy subject. "What war are you talking about?"

"World War Two of course." Peter snorted, as if there were no other possibility.

"Well that makes _perfect _sense." Ari said as she put a hand to her face. She sighed deeply. "World War Two has been over since nineteen forty-five."

"But it's only nineteen-forty!" Susan choked out.

"Not where I come from."

"What year is it where you come from?" Edmund asked, his anger giving way to curiosity.

"Two-thousand and ten."

"That's impossible!" Susan said, shaking her head.

"Yes, well so was a magical land called Narnia until I woke up here after-" She abruptly stopped in mid sentence, closing her eyes tightly.

"After what Ari?" Susan pressed.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Ari said squeezing her eyes shut tighter than before. She took a deep breath and her body slowly let the tension out as she opened her eyes again. "Besides, we've got bigger problems." She pointed to the arrest warrant.

"And this would be a _great _time to go home." Susan said, grabbing Peter's arm.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy burst out, finally speaking up. Susan looked at Peter worriedly.

"I don't think there's much we can do, Lucy." She said, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"We could call the police." Peter said, trying to be helpful.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but if what I hear is right, these _are _the police." Said Ari as she tapped the parchment with her index finger.

"This is all my fault…"Lucy whispered.

"No, it's not-" Susan began. Lucy shook off her arm and jabbed at the paper.

"I'm the human! He was arrested because he didn't turn me in!" Edmund scowled and turned away from the rest of the group.

"What kind of queen does this?" Peter frowned.

"But she's not a queen! She's a horrible witch, and she'll do something terrible to Mr. Tumnus…Like turn him to stone!"

"What? Okay, I _really _think we should go home now." Susan said, eying the door as if she was about to bolt.

"But we can't just leave him!"

"Look, Lucy, I don't think there is much we can do. If the faun was arrested for _talking _to a human, I don't see how we can help." Susan said reasonably.

"I know you don't even know me, but I'm with Lucy on this. I want to help." Ari said, determination in her eyes. Lucy's eyes brightened as she looked at the stranger.

"Who are you to tell us what we should be doing?" Susan snapped at her.

"Let me put it this way. If Lucy had gotten in trouble for talking to the faun, wouldn't you help _her_?" She asked them. Peter looked at her and nodded. Susan reluctantly gave a sigh.

"How are we supposed to help him? Tell me how?" Susan asked firmly.

"That's something that we'll have to figure out. But we can't just do nothing." Ari replied unwaveringly.

"But we can hardly take his word for it." Edmund said, looking around the room. Everyone glared at him. "Well, he's a criminal!" He said, pointing at the warrant. Ariana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a strange noise.

"Psst." Came a voice from the doorway. Susan gaped out the door where a robin hopped from one branch to the next.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" She asked skeptically. The bird just suddenly flew away then the voice came again.

"Psst!" The five looked into the bushes where an abnormally large beaver was waddling towards them. It crooked one finger, beckoning.

"It's a beaver! I think it wants us to follow it." Lucy stated, taking a step forward before Peter pulled her back.

"Of course it does, Lucy." Edmund said sarcastically. Peter took a slow step toward the beaver, his hand outstretched as if to a dog. He made a strange clucking noise. The beaver put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." Peter reeled back and stared.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"Further in." The beaver said before waddling back into the forest. Lucy immediately followed the beaver, leaving the others to follow her into the forest. Ari just shrugged and followed the other four, deciding that it was safer in numbers than by herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I planned to post this chapter later, but people reviewed so quickly that I thought, okay, whatever... So, you're getting this one early. So just click the little button at the bottom of the page, and let me know that I didn't post this chapter for nothing! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Treachery Close To Home

**Author's Note: Okay, so since you guys were awesome and review a lot, you get a new chapter. :) Don't stop now! :D**

**Songs for this chapter: Hearing Voices by OneRepublic

* * *

**

The Pevensies and Ari walked into the forest to find the beaver impatiently tapping his foot with his hands on his hips.

"You're Lucy?" He asked the small girl.

"How did you know?" He handed her a small white handkerchief, embroidered with an "L."

"That's mine! The one I gave to-" Lucy began, her voices volume rising with every syllable.

"Tumnus. I know. Poor fellow got wind of the arrest just before it happened. I've been keeping an eye out for you ever since."

"Is he all right?" She asked quietly, afraid to know the answer. Beaver peered gravely at the branches around them.

"That's better left for safer quarters." He slipped away into the forest.

"He means the trees." Lucy whispered before following the beaver. Susan, Peter, and Ari all looked at the trees suspiciously before racing after her.

Susan warily followed Ari, Lucy, and the beaver. Out of their earshot, Edmund tugged on Peter's coat. "Will you stop a second? Have you even thought about what we're doing? How do we know what side the Beaver is on?" Peter listened impatiently.

"He's friends with the faun." Peter said simply.

"When it comes down to it, how do we even know that the faun is in the right?" Edmund asked him, a serious expression on his face.

"The faun saved Lucy."

"That's what the faun said, and he was arrested." Peter turned to him, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Here we are then!" Beaver's voice called. Peter and Edmund walked quickly to join Beaver and the girls.

A frozen river lay in front of them like a green highway. Susan stepped cautiously to the edge. A fish hung frozen in the ice. Bubbles trickled from its open mouth. Beaver led the children to an impressive dam.

"It's wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle. Not even finished really." The beaver replied, embarrassed. A wisp of smoke floated from the mound at the top of the dam. "And it looks like Mrs. Beaver has the pot on."

Edmund lagged behind as the other four made their way inside of the dam. He looked past the mound, through the smoke at the two dark hills looming in the distance.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Beaver asked, eying Edmund with a curious look. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made for the dam.

Inside the dam, the children were already looking around in delight. Branches formed all of the furniture, woven, bent, and chewed in ingenious ways. A large cauldron steamed in the fireplace.

"Mrs. Beaver, I have a surprise for you!" Mr. Beaver called.

"It better be those fish I asked you to get." A grumpy voice called from another room somewhere in the small house. Another beaver wearing an apron bustled into the room. When she saw the children, she gasped.

"Those aren't fish." She ran to them, reverently looking them over. "You've come at last! Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" She said excitedly, bouncing on her tiny feet. The children all looked at each other in confusion. "Now take their coats dear. They must be starving."

Half an hour later, the five humans, and two beavers, sat at a table full of fish dishes.

"Couldn't we just go to the Witch and plead Tumnus' case?" Peter asked as he poked at the fish on his plate.

"Oh, you could go all right." Mr. Beaver said as he took a bite of his food.

"But few who enter that castle ever come out again." Mrs. Beaver finished for him.

"Then Mr. Tumnus is…" Lucy teared up. Mrs. Beaver pet her hair consolingly.

"There is hope child." She said soothingly.

"Indeed. The greatest hope there ever was." Mr. Beaver said. The children all stared, confused. Beaver smiled broadly, enjoying the attention. "Aslan is on the move." Peter, Susan, Ari, and Lucy stared in silence, strangely suddenly feeling calm.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, breaking the comfortable moment of silence. The Beavers gaped, their large teeth hanging in their open mouths.

"You don't know?" Mr. Beaver asked incredulously.

"Oh, my, you _do _come from a bad place." Mrs. Beaver said quietly.

"He's only the King of the whole wood, Lord of all Narnia!" Mr. Beaver said, jumping out of his chair.

"He's been gone for a long time, but now he's back!" Both of the Beaver's were getting very excited at this topic, so the children made it a point to listen, as it had to be important.

"Aye. He's gathering an army at the Stone Table! Now we'll sort out the White Witch once and for all!" Mr. Beaver said firmly.

"Won't she just turn him to stone?" Edmund asked. Beaver threw back his head and laughed jovially. Edmund flushed, feeling rather stupid.

"Trust me. If the White Witch can so much as look Aslan in the eye I'll be surprised." Beaver said, draining his beer, setting his mug down on the table with a thump. "But you'll see for yourself soon enough. We set out in the morning."

"For where?" Peter asked interestedly.

"The Stone Table. If we're to save Tumnus, we'll need Aslan to do it."

"But you said he was getting ready to fight a war." Susan protested. Beaver leaned forward, his face illuminated by the candle light.

"And he'll need every hand he can get." Susan shot Peter an alarmed glance.

"Look, I know you mean well, but this all sounds rather dangerous." Peter said as he stood. "I'm sorry. Thank you for dinner." The beavers and Ari stared at him, stunned.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy objected.

"Lucy, it's time we got back home. Susan?" Susan nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ed?" When there was no answer, Peter's eyes scanned the room to land on Edmund's empty chair. Lucy ricocheted to the door which had been left ajar. They stared at the footprints that led from the dam and across the river.

"Edmund!" Peter called.

"When did he leave?" Beaver asked, looking up at Susan and Ari.

"I don't remember…" Susan said, her voice shaking slightly.

"It's vital that you remember what he heard." Beaver said, his voice grave.

"Why?" Ari asked him, dreading what the answer would be. Mr. Beaver pointed at the tracks that led towards the two dark hills in the distance.

"Because he's gone to _her."_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah. I'm evil. Trust me. The cliffies only get worse. MWAA HAA HAA! But, the good thing is, if you guys keep reviewing like this, I'll keep updating. :)**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway

**Author's Note: Okay, six reviews guys? You're slacking off... Anyways... Here's the new chapter anyways. I was bored, so I want to update. :D**

**Songs For This Chapter- Anything For You by Evanescence and Prodigal by OneRepublic

* * *

**

The spires of the Witch's castle twisted between the two hills. Edmund stared hungrily as he stumbled through the knee-deep snow. Determination in his eyes, he moved quicker.

Peter, Beaver, and Ari raced through the trees. Susan and Lucy strained to catch up. Ari pushed herself to keep up with Peter, years of working on a farm coming in handy.

"There's no point in this! You won't get him back this way! You've lost him to the Witch!" Beaver shouted at Peter, trying in vain to get him to stop.

"No I haven't!" Peter snarled angrily.

"You tell me you trust him then!" Peter whipped around at stare at Beaver.

"I can still catch him." And he was off again, running as fast as his legs could take him.

Edmund leaned against a boulder, panting. He stared up at the castle looming atop the hill. A cold wind pulled at his collar. He looked back, almost regretful, but the wind turned and pushed him towards the castle. His jaw set in determination, he began to move again. He grabbed a rock and began to climb.

Peter tore across the snow only moments behind Edmund. He stopped at the rocks where his brother's footprints ended. Susan, Lucy, and Ari stared up the cliffside to where Edmund climbed, tiny against the cliff.

"Edmund!" Lucy shrieked before her mouth was covered by Ari who was quickly catching on to how things worked around here.

"Shh. They'll hear you!" She whispered urgently. Peter threw himself at the rocks, but Beaver tackled him before he could do any serious climbing.

"Stop!"

"But he's our brother!" Susan protested.

"He's the bait!" Beaver said, his eyes burning with urgency. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?"

"To kill you." Ari's voice was grave. She didn't have to look at Beaver to know that her assumption was right because he did nothing to correct her. Susan and Peter stared at her in shock.

"Look!" Lucy pointed helplessly as Edmund hauled himself to the top of the cliff. In front of him, a humungous gate yawned. He stepped through, vanishing from sight.

"Blast him!" Peter shouted. Susan rounded on Peter angrily.

"I told you we should have gone back, but no! You wouldn't listen to me!" She screamed.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know _what_ would happen! Which is why we should have left when we had the chance!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Lucy yelled, stepping between the two of them. Peter and Susan glared at each other, wind whipping at their faces.

"Arguing isn't going to help Edmund." Ari said, stepping behind Lucy. She laid a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"The only thing to do now is get as far away from this place as possible." Beaver said, already walking back towards the dam.

"And just leave him?" Peter asked, his temper ready to rear its angry head again.

"Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Everyone stared at Lucy, surprised that her voice was so strong. She looked tearfully back at the cliff. "What other choice do we have?"

=XxX=

Inside the Witch's castle, Edmund stepped over the remains of a watch fire. Gnawed, charred bones lay in the ashes. A dark shape appeared, then vanished into the swirling snow. Suddenly, the snow flurries faded, and there stood a huge gray tiger. Edmund froze. The tiger stared. Then slowly, snow built up on the animals snout. Edmund reached out and touched the animal, but it was made of stone.

"Ha." He chuckled a bit. He picked up a piece of burnt wood from the dead fire and drew glasses and a moustache on the tiger. He laughed nervously as he walked further inside.

Statues surrounded him. Across the courtyard, statues stood like chess pieces, their faces frozen in fear. Atop a flight of stairs, Edmund found a huge gray wolf. He raised his leg to step over the statue when the wolf snarled to life. With one massive paw, it pinned Edmund to the wall. Then it spoke in a gruff voice.

"Be still stranger, or you'll never move again." Edmund froze as the wolf's yellow eyes beamed at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm E…Edmund. I met the Queen in the woods. She asked me to come back. I'm a Son of Adam." He tried to keep his voice from shaking, but while being pinned to a wall by a wolf, that's kind of hard to do. The wolf suddenly removed his paw.

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen." He sneered. "Or perhaps, not so fortunate." Edmund slowly came off of the wall slowly, surprise etched on his face. "Do follow me." The wolf's gruff voice beckoned him as it walked deeper into the castle.

The wolf led Edmund into a vast, arching hall, made entirely of glittering ice. More wolves stood sentry, eyeing Edmund coldly as he walked past. The wolf in front of him growled, and the others bowed their heads. Edmund's fearful look turned to a haughty grin.

At the end of the hall sat an empty, frozen throne. Edmund approached it, hesitant. He gazed at the intricate carvings and sharp corners. He looked at his reflection in the polished ice.

"Like it?" The Witch's voice asked from behind him. Her reflection appeared beside him in the glasslike ice. Edmund turned to see her wrapped in ermine.

"Very much." He replied. She ran her long fingers across his cheek.

"Then you should have one just like it." She looked at the wolf that led him in, who shook his head gruffly. "Tell me, Edmund. Are your sisters deaf?"

"No."

"Is your brother…unintelligent?"

"No. What-"

"Then how _dare _you come to me alone!" She roared. Edmund flinched at the steel in her tone, and hung his head.

"I tried." He spoke finally, his voice timid.

"I ask so little of you."

"They don't listen to me!" Edmund protested.

"And you couldn't even do that." The Witch sighed and pulled out her wand.

"But I did bring them! Halfway!" He blurted before he could think about what he was saying. "They're at the little house on the dam, with the Beavers." The Witch turned towards the wolf.

"Maugrim, you know what to do." Maugrim let out a howl and broke off at a dead run, the other wolves not far behind him. Edmund swallowed and looked at the Witch with a hopeful expression. She sat on her throne, just staring at him.

"I was wondering…could I perhaps…have some more Turkish Delight?" He asked timidly, a sheepish grin on his face. She simply smiled at him, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Ginarrbrik?" The dwarf stepped from the shadows, eying Edmund with hatred.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Our guest is hungry." Edmund smiled. So did Ginarrbrik, brown teeth and black gums

"This way for num-nums."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay... So, this wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but *sighs* it'll have to do. Reviews are love!**


	11. Chapter 11: Getaways and Captures

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews guys! :D They make me smile. :) - See? And anyways, this is chapter 11. I hope you guys like it! And by the way, one reason I'm posting now is because it's my birthday and I'm in a good mood. Make me smile more!  
**

**Song for this chapter: Something's Not Right Here by OneRepublic and Vacant by Dream Theater**

**

* * *

**

Beaver led the children back through the woods, when suddenly, dozens of howls ripped through the air. Beaver's eyes widened. Then they ran.

"Come on mother! There's no time!" Beaver yelled at his wife.

Beaver, Peter, Ariana, and Lucy all waited impatiently. In the kitchen, Susan and Mrs. Beaver packed. Mrs. Beaver held up a jar. "Do you think we'll need jam?" Mr. Beaver growled and tried to drag her to the door.

"Only if the Witch serves toast in prison." He grumbled. Mrs. Beaver squeezed her basket shut.

"Oh hush. You'll be thanking me later." Suddenly, the baying of wolves pierced the night air. The group froze, trapped.

"If there _is _a later." Peter said, looking fearfully out the window.

=XxX=

The wolves raged across the river. They leapt onto the dam, surrounding the Beaver's home. "Take them." Maugrim's gruff voice said, and all hell broke loose. The pack tore savagely at the mound.

Splinters flew as they burst through the door. The wolves ransacked the room, shredding everything. Finally, Maugrim stopped. He sniffed the air. His head swiveled to a rough-hewn wardrobe. He eased the wardrobe door open to reveal a tunnel. Maugrim's yellow eyes narrowed.

"Smell them out."

=XxX=

Beaver led the group through a dark tunnel. Peter, Susan, and Ari crouched to avoid the low hanging beams.

"We'll be safe up ahead. A Badger friend of mine dug this tunnel. It comes out right near his place." Beaver was telling them.

"And his barrel of ale, I shouldn't wonder." Mrs. Beaver scowled. Beaver just rolled his eyes in reply. Lucy's long coat suddenly caught on a root. She fell to the ground. Susan reached to help, but…

"Shh!" Lucy urgently whispered. Everyone froze dead in their tracks. Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "They're in the tunnel." Howls ripped through the passageway, echoing off of the earthen walls. The group barreled around a corner to a dead end.

"I told you we should have brought the map!" Mrs. Beaver hissed.

"Well, there wasn't room next to the jam! Peter, kneel down." Mr. Beaver commanded. Peter followed as ordered and Beaver climbed onto his back, reaching for the ceiling. He pushed away what seemed to be a wooden plank and moonlight streamed through the opening. "Everybody out."

The group climbed out of the tunnel hurriedly. A tiny village sat in the pale moonlight. A mother otter drew water from the well. Squirrel children played nearby. Lucy peered at the squirrels standing still underneath the tree. Ari followed her gaze.

"Something's wrong." She said, her voice earnest. The forest around them was disconcertingly silent. Everyone gaped, horrified, as they realized that the entire town had been turned to stone.

A badger stood frozen, baring his fierce claws in a last defense against his home. Beaver laid a hand on his old friend's shoulder, tears welling in his eyes.

"Now do you see what we're up against?" He asked as the four looked on in devastation. Howling pierced the silent town. Beaver turned to the mouth of the tunnel.

"Let them come! I'll chew them to shreds!" Beaver snarled. The rest of the group gaped at beaver's display of anger.

"Brave words, Beaver." The group turned simultaneously to see a red fox stepping out of the shadows. He leaned casually against a tree. "But better left for when the odds are in your favor." Beaver scowled at the fox, distrustful.

"We don't need _your _help."

"Speak for yourself." Peter snapped, his voice showing that he was on edge. Beaver shot Peter an angry look while Fox smiled smugly.

"Now there's a man of discernment." Another howl ripped through the night, very close this time. "I know we've just met, but you might want to follow me."

"Is that what you told _him_?" Beaver asked, pointing angrily at the now stone Badger. Fox nodded towards the dirt flying from the hole.

"I'd hurry if I were you. They get rather unpleasant when they're hungry." Fox said as the first paw scratched at the lip of the hole.

"Follow him." Peter nodded to his sisters as Fox whirled and darted into the trees.

"But-" Susan began to protest.

"Go." Peter said, giving his sister a look that left no room for argument. Beaver got to his feet and faced the hole.

"I'll take my chances."

"You'll do no such thing." Mrs. Beaver said, pulling her husband away.

Ari, the Pevensies, and Beavers scrambled after Fox. Suddenly, Fox stopped and sniffed the air.

"A delicate perfume." He smiled at Susan. "An item of your clothing please, Your Highness."

"What?" Susan asked in confusion.

"Your sweater." Ari clarified. Susan looked down at her cardigan with her school's crest.

"I couldn't." She said, shaking her head.

"Wolves. _Hungry_ wolves." Fox said, looking off into the forest behind her. She immediately yanked the sweater over her head and gave it to Fox. He bowed, then whistled. The trees above them rustled. Everyone looked up in alarm as two satyrs jumped down, landing lithely on their muscular legs. Fox tossed them the sweater.

"Take them on a run boys." Without a word the two satyrs took off into the forest, Susan's sweater fluttering behind them. Fox turned back to the group.

"Now, if you will." He said, pointing up at the trees as he started to sweep away their footprints. Peter instantly began helping his sisters climb up to a high branch. The Beavers weren't far behind. As Ari made a move to grab onto a branch, the sound of howling sliced through the night air. She knew there wasn't time for her to climb high enough into the tree, so she darted behind a massive oak and held her breath. It was merely second before the wolves burst through the forest to find Fox casually sweeping the ground with his tail.

"Greetings, wolf brethren." Fox smiled innocently as the wolves skidded to a stop. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me. I know where your allegiances lie." Maugrim snarled. "Where are the humans?"

"Now that's a valuable piece of information, don't you think?" He said casually as he leaned against a tree. The same tree where Lucy, Susan, Peter, and the Beavers sat high above the ground. Peter gritted his teeth. Below, Fox absentmindedly groomed his tail.

"I'd imagine there would at least be a normal reward for something like that." Maugrim's Lieutenant, Varden, clamped down on Fox's neck. Up in the tree, Lucy gasped. Susan clapped her hand over her sister's mouth. Peter looked down to see that Ari was a bit edgy. He would be too if he was that close to that many wolves.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim said, leaning into Fox's trembling face. "Now. Where are they?" Varden tightened his jaws. Fox whimpered yelped. Peter's hand clenched into a fist as he saw Fox's paw raise to point, and then the wolves darted off into the woods after something that he had missed. He looked to see what they were running after and saw a trail of flame red hair dashing into the forest.

Varden threw Fox to the ground. Maugrim howled, racing after his pack to catch a girl who had just risked everything for the sake of complete strangers.

Ari was running for her life. She had made a split decision when she saw Fox raising his paw. He may have even been about to point in the opposite direction, but she wasn't about to take that chance. It was better for them to find her than it was for them to find the other children.

She pushed her legs to move faster than she ever thought they could. Howls pierced the air behind her and the sound of the wolves feet crunching against the snow was like a roaring in her ears. One leapt at her and sent her tumbling to the ground. She rolled and felt her head smash against a tree. She groaned in pain as she felt a few drops of blood trickle down the side of her face.

She moved to her feet and tried to run again, but fell to the ground with a scream of pain as she felt a set of razor-sharp teeth clench into her left leg. She stopped struggling, because it would have only injured her leg further.

"What do you want with me?" She screamed, her voice laced with pain.

"She isn't one of them, captain." The wolf who had latched onto her leg said as he back away.

"Then who is she?" A gruff voice came from a wolf slipping from the shadows.

"I'm a girl you brainless oaf!" She shouted as she backed up against a tree. The wolf chuckled.

"So the little lady has a temper…Well, no matter. We'll break her before the day is over. Drag her if you have to." He said, sneering as he turned to walk back into the woods. Ari got to her feet.

"I can walk by myself thank you." She grimaced as she put weight on her left leg, wincing with every step she took. She took a minute to examine the wound. It would heal quickly enough, but it would scar. She sighed and continued moving as a wolf behind her pushed her ahead. It's intense gaze was sympathetic, as if it knew what she was going through. Like it was being forced just as much as she was. She sighed and picked up the pace, limping as she tried to keep up.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think will happen? :P I've already got most of the story typed up, so keep reviewing the way you have been, and I'll update sooner. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Defiance and Prophecies

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter guys! :D **

**Songs For This Chapter: Tyrant by OneRepublic and Revolution by Trading Yesterday (To me this song describes Ari's feelings when she's talking to the Witch….)

* * *

**

In the tree, Lucy looked down at Fox's motionless body. Suddenly, his bushy tail twitched and waved. Lucy grinned as Fox stood to his feet and smiled at them.

"Are you all right?" She asked as Peter lifter her off of the tree.

"Oh, don't worry, Your Majesty. Their bark is worse than their bite."

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Susan asked sharply, still on edge from all of the wolves. Fox looked at her curiously, then he turned to Beaver.

"They don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Peter asked, eying Beaver suspiciously.

=XxX=

Edmund sat alone in a frozen cell. Bugs scuttled over the floor. He moved his foot to squash one, but his ankle was chained to the wall. He tried to take a bite of the bread he was given, but gagged. He took a gulp of water, but immediately spit it out. He looked into the cup where more bugs floated in the partially frozen water. He pushed his 'meal' away, disgusted.

"Excuse me?" Edmund jumped, startled, at the unexpected voice. He looked into the next cell where a faun lay, gaunt, beaten, and hooves shackled to the floor. "Sorry. I'd get up but I'm afraid that my legs aren't working very well." Edmund stared, realizing.

"You're Mr. Tumnus."

"What's left of him at least." Edmund looked away. Tumnus smiled awkwardly. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"I'm Edmund." He said simply.

"You have the same nose." Tumnus pointed out. Edmund unwittingly rubbed his nose. Suddenly serious, Tumnus asked, "Is your sister safe? Is she all right?" Edmund looked at his hands, troubled.

"I don't know."

=XxX=

Fox handed Beaver a branch. Beaver bit it down and tossed it into a fire while Mrs. Beaver passed out bread a jam.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver said, sitting down in front of the three remaining children. They stared at him. "When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." They just stared. "I know it doesn't really rhyme…" Mrs. Beaver patted him gently on the paw and continued for him.

"On the shore of the Eastern Ocean is a castle, Cair Paravel. Inside are four thrones. It is said, when two Sons of Adam, and two Daughters of Eve fill those thrones, Narnia will be at peace once more."

"And the Witch's reign will be finally over." Fox finished for them. Fox and the Beavers beamed at the three children who stared in disbelief.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked them, a look of confusion on his face.

"You better be." Fox said, his voice serious. "We've been expecting you for one hundred years."

"Look," Peter began. "you must have us confused with someone else. You made some kind of mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." Lucy said. Susan stared at the three expectant animals.

"This makes absolutely no sense."

"Your sense comes from your world, child. This is foretold in the Deep Magic, and what is written there, shall be." Mrs. Beaver said to Susan, a kind smile on her face. The children stared, gob smacked.

"You've come to save Narnia…" Fox began. "Whether you like it or not."

Later that night, the Beavers slept by the waning fire, their tails draped over each other. Lucy and Fox dozed nearby. Peter sat watching over them. Susan soon joined him, bleary eyed.

"Magic wardrobes, talking animals, and not a single pillow in the whole country." Susan said grumpily. Peter chuckled and smiled at her sadly.

"She saved us you know."

"What are you talking about?" His sister looked at him in confusion.

"Ari. It was her that led the wolves away. She did it so we would be safe." He poked at the fire with a stick.

"I…didn't know that." Susan looked off into the distance. "I sure hope she's safe."

"That's the one thing I promised mum.. That I'd keep you three safe…and I can't even do that." He sighed and looked over at his slumbering sister and the sleeping animals. "Let alone what they expect."

"What they expect doesn't matter. Because it isn't _true_." Susan said to him.

"What happens when they work that out?" He asked her, a serious look on his face.

"That we're not mythical kings and queens? We get Edmund, and we go home." Susan said firmly.

"They won't be happy…And they have pretty sharp teeth." They both stared into the fire. Susan sighed.

"We should have gotten Edmund a leash."

=XxX=

Edmund trembled in the corner of his cell as he heard the wolves howling in the distance. When he looked up, he caught Tumnus looking at him. He quickly looked away. Suddenly the lock clanged. Edmund stood to his feet as the Witch strode in with Ginarrbrik.

"My police tore that dam apart…" Her voice came out as a hiss. Edmund's face paled even further. "Your little family were nowhere to be found." Edmund breathed again, relieved.

"Are you sure? Did you look under everything?" The Witch grabbed his face. Tumnus watched in terror.

"But they did catch your little friend." She sneered. She snapped her fingers and two ogres dragged in a struggling Ari. Her red hair was wilder than before, sticking in several directions. Her face had dirt smudged on it, as if she had been knocked to the ground fiercely, which by Edmund's guess she had. There was a splatter of now dried blood on her forehead where it looked like she had been severely scratched, or had her head bashed against something rough. Her deep purple and black dress now had many rips in it, and it was bloodstained where her left leg was. Edmund winced at the sight of her, feeling guiltier than ever.

The two ogres dragged Ari over to a chain like the one on Edmund's ankle and attached it to hers, which was easier said than done with all of the thrashing she was doing. The Witch let go of Edmund's face and turned to the now calm girl.

"Where are they. I know that you know where they are, even if _he _doesn't." She narrowed her eyes at Ari, who in turn narrowed her back.

"I'm not telling you anything except where you can shove that wand of yours." Ari said, her voice full of fire, like her hair, and her eyes glinting with defiance, as if she were daring the Witch to kill her. _Defiance?_ Thought Edmund. _Not fear? Maybe there's more to this girl than meets the eye…_

The Witch's eyes flashed dangerously as she raised a hand and slapped it across the girl's cheek. The sound carried through the room of ice and echoed off of the walls. Edmund saw a trickle of blood streaming down Ari's face from her lip. She looked back at the Witch with a venomous look. The Witch raised the hand with her wand in it and made a move as if to stab Ari, who didn't even flinch before Edmund cried out, causing the Witch's hand to freeze in midair.

"No! They said something about Aslan!" The Witch's eyes widened and she immediately dropped her wand, spinning on her heel to stare at Edmund.

"Aslan?"

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHA! Another cliffie! :P Couldn't help myself from stopping right here... So, anyways... Let me know what you think! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations and Eye Openers

**Author's note: Okay, I know it's only been one day, but you guys reviewed a lot in one day, and I'm in a good mood, so I thought I'd update again. :) Feel lucky, but I still expect reviews! :D**

**Songs For This Chapter: Weight Of The World by Evanescence**

**

* * *

**

"Aslan?" The Witch suddenly rubber her mouth, as if she were suddenly starving. "Where?"

"Edmund, don't!" Ariana warned. The dwarf backhanded her, sending her head crashing into the ice of the wall behind her. Edmund winced and began to speak.

"I-" Edmund broke off as Tumnus began to bang wildly against the bars of his cells.

"He's a stranger here, your Majesty! He doesn't know anything!" The Witch glared at Tumnus as Ginarrbrik knocked the faun back. The Witch turned back to Edmund. "I said, where is Aslan?" Tumnus and Ari both shot Edmund looks, Tumnus' desperate, Ari's warning. Edmund stared into Ari's eyes, taking in that if he gave anything away, he was going to be in deep trouble. Finally he answered.

"I don't know. I left before they said…I wanted to see you…" The Witch pursed her lips.

"Release the faun." She said sharply to the dwarf who looked taken aback.

"But, Your Majesty-"

"Do it." She snapped impatiently, tapping her foot. Ginarrbrik took a key out of his picket and unlocked the shackles around Tumnus' hooves. He then proceeded to drag him into Edmund and Ari's cell.

"Do you know why you are here, faun?" She asked him menacingly. Tumnus tried futilely to straighten up proudly, his muscles too weak.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." He answered, his voice stronger than he looked.

"No." The Witch said, grinning evilly. "You're here because _he_ turned you in. For sweets." Tumnus looked at Edmund in confusion while Ari had a look of disgust on her face. Everything clicked for her. Edmund's strange behavior in Tumnus' house, why he didn't want to follow Beaver, and then him coming here. Edmund looked down in shame, and Ari thought she saw a few tears slip down his face.

"Take him upstairs. And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family." Edmund pressed his face into the bars, finally letting the tears flow freely as Ginarrbrik dragged Tumnus away and the Witch stalked out of the room.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Ari glared at Edmund. His head whipped around to stare at her with a hateful expression.

"I had no choice!" He spat at her.

"Yes you did! And you blew it!" She shouted back at him, her voice reverberating off of the frozen walls. "Listen, I'm not going to pretend that I know everything, but I do know one thing. You made the stupidest decision of your life by coming out here."

"What do you know about it?" He growled, turning away again.

"I know that your family, Mr. Beaver, and I ran through the snow as fast as we could to catch up to you. I know that the look in Lucy's eyes when she saw you climbing those rocks outside was sheer terror that she wouldn't see you again." Ari screamed. Her face was turning red with anger. She took a breath to calm herself before she spoke again. "They were really worried about you."

Edmund turned to look at her. He took in her half crazed appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Wolves happened. That's what." She answered bluntly, her eyes glinting dangerously in the dim moonlight. The anger in her emerald orbs wasn't directed at Edmund though.

"How?" He asked dumbly.

"When they came for your family, they had climbed up in a tree to escape. I didn't make it in time, and I decided it was better for one to suffer than for all of us. So, I ran. I knew they would catch me and probably hurt me, but I took that risk." She said, raising the long skirt high enough for Edmund to see the jagged claw and teeth marks that marred her pale skin. He winced.

"Why did you do it?" Edmund asked her, confusion etched on his face.

"Because I don't want your family torn apart like mine was." Ari turned averted her eyes and shut them tight, trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill over bottled up inside.

=XxX=

Two Dwarfs pulled Ari and Edmund along in the courtyard past dozens and dozens of the Witch's statues. Then Edmund's face went cold as he stared. There, trapped in an alcove, illuminated by the flickering torchlight, stood Tumnus, frozen in pain. Edmund tore his eyes away, his spirit broken.

Ari and Edmund were forced into a large sleigh. The Witch sat tall in the rear, her robes snapping behind her as the sleigh rocketed out of the castle's gate, followed closely by the wolf pack that brought Ari there. Ginarrbrik cracked his whip wildly, driving the reindeer faster into the snow covered wilderness.

=XxX=

Peter was awoken from his sleep by a cracking sound. Through the black and white trunks of the frozen forest trees he can make out something red. He grabbed a stick from beside the now dead fire and moved between the trees. He pushed past a branch and gasped at what he saw.

There, amongst the snow, stood a lush cherry tree, bursting to life with living color in the frozen wood. Peter stared at the full bunches of bright red fruit. Slowly, red petals fluttered from the tree. They poured down then swept up, coalescing into the shape of a woman. Peter's eyes went wide and he raised his stick in defense.

"There's nothing to fear, My King." The Dryad's voice chimed like a bell. Peter had to shake himself.

"I'm nobody's king." The dryad moved toward him with the sound of rustling leaves.

"You have freed the spirits of the trees from the prison of our frozen boughs." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"Look, I did no such-"

"Shh. You may feel like a sapling…" The dryad's hand brushed Peter's cheek. He blushed and dropped the stick from his hands. "But a sapling is a tree nonetheless." She took Peter's hand.

"The wind brings a message of great urgency. Your brother is still alive, along with your new friend." She stared deep into his eyes. "But you must hurry if you wish to save them. The White Witch is on her way." Peter stared, mesmerized.

"Who are-" She just kissed his hand and then burst into a thousand petals. They fluttered up and vanished into the cherry tree.

=XxX=

The Pevensie's and Beavers stared in awe and wonder as before them spread Narnia, vast, open, and white. The fox stood proudly.

"I told you it wasn't just trees." He smiled.

"It's enormous!" Lucy breathed.

"It's the world, dearie. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked her, smiling. Susan cast Peter a scathing look, pursing her lips.

"Smaller."

Peter peered out across the immense expanse. "Where's the Stone Table?" He asked, looking to Fox.

"You see the frozen lake? Beyond that is Shuddering Wood, and then some foothills. You see the largest of them far off there?" Peter squinted to see a tiny mound wavering on the horizon.

"Barely."

"Well, the little gray bit on top of it, that's the Stone Table."

"I thought you said you knew a shortcut." Susan said accusingly.

"You'll save two days by crossing on the frozen river." Susan peered at a long green strip in the distance.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Hard as a rock for a hundred years. Quite lovely, actually. I almost wish I was crossing with you." Said Fox as he sighed wistfully.

"You're not coming with us?" Lucy asked him.

"I might have known." Beaver scowled.

"Friend. Aslan's readying an army. He'll need soldiers, and I can get them for him." Fox turned to the Pevensies. "It's been a distinct honor and privilege, Your Majesties." He turned to go. Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband.

"Oh…Ah…Fox?" The fox turned. "Good luck." They shared a quick smile and Fox was gone, leaving them alone atop the rocks.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there you have it. Not much of a cliffie this time. So you guys are getting**** it easy! A fast update and no cliffhanger? That means reviews!**

**And don't forget to check out the blog! The link is on my profile! :D I've got some pictures uploaded now, and I'd like some feedback...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Gift Bringer's Return

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so I don't know when I'll be posting or updating. Hopefully it will be soon. I've lost my flash-drive with all of the story that I have typed up so far (through chapter 25), and I'm really irritated right now. Even though I'm in a bad mood, I'm posting this because of my promise to update when there are 100 reviews. *sighs* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Songs for this chapter: Made For You by OneRepublic**

**

* * *

**

The Beavers galloped easily along the snowy plain. The Pevensies lagged behind, their legs bogging down in the snow. Peter groaned in irritation as Beaver called for them to hurry up.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to cut off his tail and use it for a cricket bat." As if to annoy him further, Beaver turned around.

"Hurry humans! While we're still young!" Peter seethed as something in the distance caught Beaver's ever watchful eye. In the far distance, a rooster tail of snow plumed high in the air. Beavers eyes went wide. He cupped his hands and began to yell. "Hurry up! Run! RUN!" The children sighed.

"He _is _getting a bit bossy, isn't he?" Lucy sighed from beside Peter.

"No! Behind you! It's _her_!" Mrs. Beaver called out, jumping up and down. The children turned to see a speeding sled bearing down on them. Peter grabbed Lucy and began to run towards the shore, Susan hot on his heels. She air shook with the sound of sleigh bells. Susan slipped on the ice, scrambling. Beaver pointed to a small hole between two icy slabs.

"Inside! Dive! Dive!" He yelled. The children threw themselves inside the hole. Beaver jammed himself in, tail flapping behind him.

The two beavers and three humans lied crammed into the tiny hole, trembling as the sound of sleigh bells grew louder. Finally, with a hiss of runners, the jingling stopped…as the sleigh stopped right outside. A shadow passed over the mouth of the hole. Lucy swallowed thickly. They waited.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy said finally. The two girls looked to Peter.

"I guess I'll go look."

"No. You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver said as he squared his shoulders. Mrs. Beaver reached out to him.

"Neither are you." He squeezed her hand comfortingly before slipping into the light. Everyone waited. Susan held a frightened Mrs. Beaver. Then they heard the sound of laughing.

"Come up! Come out!" Mr. Beaver called. He stuck his head back into the hole. "There's someone out here to see you."

Lucy peeked her head out of the hole in the ice. Te huge reindeer rested in front of an ancient sleigh. Next to Beaver stood a tall man in a bright red robe with a great white beard. A broadsword on his hip, he could have been an ancient warrior or…

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy grinned. Father Christmas beamed proudly. He gladly shook her hand. Peter gaped, astonished.

"After all these years!" Mrs. Beaver said, her voice going up an octave in excitement.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this-" Susan began but Peter cut her off as he stepped in front of her.

"We heard there was no Christmas in Narnia, sir."

"The Witch has kept me out for a long time, but her magic is finally weakening. The ice is losing it's grip on the world…thanks to you all." He smiled gently.

"What?" Susan asked, the skepticism in her voice apparent.

"You've given Narnia back it's hope." He said as he reached into the sleigh and pulled out a rather large bag. "You've still got a difficult road ahead of you. I can only hope that these gifts will be of some help along the way." He turned to Peter. "Peter, the time to use these is near at hand. Bear them well." He handed Peter a sword and a shield. Peter began to reverently examine the sword.

It had the head of a lion at the butt of the handle, and had words written in elegant script on the blade. The scabbard of the sword was red and gold, and had intricate designs on it. He turned his attention to the shield. It was heavy in his hands, but he was sure with time he would get used to the feel of it. It had a rampant lion on the silver metal. It would take a lot of force to dent it.

"Thank you, sir." He said, awestruck. Susan shot him a surprised look. Father Christmas crouched before Lucy.

"For you, Lucy…" He handed her a small jeweled vial. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop of this will heal any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it…" He handed her a small dagger.

The handle was black with gold designs on the hilt. The tiny scabbard was red with the same intricate gold designs on it as the weapon itself. She weighed it in her hands.

"I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He turned to Susan.

"Now Susan, because life is not lived entirely in the mind…" He handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. She held them awkwardly with her fingertips.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. The elderly man simply chuckled and reached back into the bag.

"And although you don't seem to have a problem with making yourself heard." Father Christmas gave her a wink. Susan blinked, startled. He handed her an ivory horn. "Blow this, and wherever you are, help will come."

"But, I really-" Father Christmas just climbed into his sleigh.

"I'm afraid I must be off. The work does pile up after one hundred years." He turned to the Beavers. "Don't worry. Your gifts will be awaiting your return."

"But what about Ariana and Edmund?" Lucy asked, her eyes turning misty.

"I hope these gifts will help you save them." He cupped her chin. "That you're willing to try should be gift enough for them."

Peter stepped forward, his new sword hanging regally at his side. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you Your Highness. Long live Aslan, and merry Christmas!" He cracked the reins. The sleigh shot across the lake, the once menacing rooster tail of snow now a beautiful sight. Everyone watched until he was out of sight. Finally, Lucy turned to Susan.

"I told you he was real." She smirked, looking quite a bit like her raven haired brother for a moment. Susan opened her mouth to speak, but then shuts it, deciding that if Lucy was grinning like that it was best to keep silent.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just because I lost what I already had typed up doesn't mean that I don't expect you guys to review! I really need something to cheer me up right now...**


	15. Chapter 15: The Chase

**Author's Note: Since I'm posting, I guess it's obvious that I found my flash-drive. :) Soo happy! Not only did it have my only copy of my stories, but it had a bunch of important documents that I need for school. Anyways, this is chapter fifteen, and it's more of a filler chapter than anything. I hope you like it. :) Starting with the next chapter, things will be getting more dramatic.**

**Songs for this chapter: Inside My Head by 12 Stones

* * *

**

Wolves ran through the forest, tracking a scent. From her sleigh, the Witch led her hunting party. Ginarrbrik smiled as the muddy slush splattered Edmund and Ari.

"Is it just me Your Majesty, or is there a touch of spring in the air?" He asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. The Witch's eyes glinted dangerously.

"It's you, Ginarrbrik."

Maugrim dropped out of the formation and fell back to run alongside the sleigh. "We've picked up the scent, Your Highness. He's just up ahead." The Witch smiled a sinister smile.

"Delightful."

=XxX=

Fox prepared his party for war. Satyrs and squirrels packed provisions. "Pack light my friends…" He nudged a wine bottle over to a squirrel. "But not too light."

The squirrel looked past Fox and dropped the bottle which shattered against the ground. Seeing the squirrel's terrified eyes, Fox spun. There stood the Witch. Edmund and Ari sat in the nearby sleigh. Ari's hands were bound while Edmund sat freely.

"Having a picnic?" The Witch asked.

"Your Highness. Why…yes. And we couldn't have asked for a lovelier guest of honor."

"How gracious of you. And you were so helpful to my wolves last night." Fox's eyes flickered over to where Edmund and Ari sat in the sleigh. "I thought you might assist me now." She smiled tightly and pulled her wand out of her robes. "Where have they gone? Where is Aslan?"

Fox swallowed, shooting the others a look of resolve. "Aslan…is back? Well, I suppose we should set another place…" The Witch absentmindedly stroked Fox's face with her wand.

"Such a charming creature." She said charmingly. "And such a dead one!" She raised her wand to strike.

"Wait!" Edmund called from the sleigh. He jumped forward, eyes wide as saucers. "The Stone Table!The Beaver's said something about the Stone Table! That Aslan was there." The Fox dropped his head. The Witch turned, surprised.

"Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad these poor creatures got to see some honesty." She gave a cruel smile. "Before they died!" She slammed her wand down, piercing the wooden table. The animals screamed as the magic radiated outwards towards them. They scrambled to get away, but it already was too late.

"No!" Ari screamed as she began to struggle against her bonds. Edmund watched in horror as the squirrels and satyrs turned to stone. Fox gave one last growl, then turned to marble. The Witch backhanded Edmund then grabbed his face fiercely.

"Think about which side you are on, Son of Adam. Mine…" She twisted he face and forced him to look at the now stone animals. "Or theirs." The Witch turned to face Maugrim and his Lieutenant.

"They'll try to make for the river. Gather your swiftest wolves." She turned to Edmund and ruffled his hair.

"Little Edmund misses his family, don't you dear?" She said to him as if she were talking to a small child. Edmund just stared, devastated.

"You're a monster!" Ari screamed at the Witch, who in turn glared at her.

"Bite your tongue." She snapped.

"Why don't you make me? Oh yeah, that's right. You already tried."

"Silence!" The Witch commanded. At Edmund's warning glance, Ari bit her tongue to keep back her comments. For his sake at least.

=XxX=

The Pevensies followed the Beavers through a sparse forest. Around them, water dripped from thawing icicles.

"I wonder if the Professor has any galoshes in the wardrobe." Lucy said to herself. Ahead of her, Susan's foot sank into a puddle. She yanked it out, all soggy.

"I'd be happy to go back and get them." Susan grumbled. The Beavers suddenly stopped, standing absolutely still.

"Quiet." Mr. Beaver ordered. The children listened. Then they all heard the sound of running water. The raced forward towards the sound.

The group stood on a precipice staring down at the Great River. Cracks ran along its frozen surface. Dark green water shot underneath. To their left, a massive frozen waterfall loomed, huge chunks of ice cracking off. To their right, the river flowed. Plates of ice broke away then floated downstream.

"Our shortcut is melted." Susan stated the obvious. Lucy stared down the rocky slope to the jagged ice.

"What do we do?" She asked, her voice sounding small. Peter's eyes flicked to the other shore, calculating.

"We cross." He said, his eyes taking a determined look.

"We'll never make it." Susan said, ever the pessimist. Peter adjusted his sword and shield, looking steely.

"Not if we stand around and keep talking about it." Before anyone could respond, Peter scrambled down the hill. After a beat, the others follow.

=XxX=

Peter's beaten brown shoe stepped out onto the ice. It crackled underneath his feet. Beaver looked up at him. "Maybe I ought to go first." Peter gave a short nod.

Tentatively, Beaver led them onto the surface of the river. The ice groaned ominously. Susan gripped Lucy's hand, pulling her along. She glared at Peter.

"If mum knew what you were doing-" She began.

"Mum's not here." Peter snapped.

=XxX=

Maugrim and his pack patrolled the cliff. Far below, five tiny figures slipped across the ice. He looked from the children and beavers below to the waterfall above them.

"Varden, you're with me. The rest of you, remain here."

"Captain?" Varden's voice was timid.

"I'm not losing them again." Maugrim headed towards the falls, Varden reluctantly trailing behind him.

=XxX=

Beaver pressed ahead of the others, testing the ice. Suddenly, a huge chunk of ice plummeted from the waterfall, smashing through the frozen water below. Lucy looked up, then paled.

"Oh no." Everyone turned up to see a pair of wolves picking their way across the waterfall. They watched as the wolves dropped down on the opposite shore directly in front of them. Maugrim and Varden tore at them across the ice. Peter fumbled, awkwardly drawing his sword. Varden peeled away and cut Beaver off, teeth bared. Maugrim cornered the others.

"Put that sword down, boy. Someone could get hurt." He glanced at Beaver. Varden nipped at Beaver's flesh.

"Never mind me! Kill him!" Beaver shouted at him. Peter swallowed thickly as Maugrim snarled.

"This isn't you fight. Go home and you can take your brother with you. Go forward and you'll feel my teeth." Peter's numb hand squeezed the hilt of the sword so tight that his knuckles where white.

"Peter, run him through!" Beaver yelled. Varden snapped at Beaver, knocking him down. Peter poked tentatively with his sword. Maugrim advanced, smiling savagely. Peter backed up, sending Beaver a desperate glance.

"Narnia needs you Peter! Gut him while you still have the chance!" Just then, another huge chunk of ice broke off and tumbled from the waterfall. Lucy looked up, her eyes going wide.

"Peter!" She shrieked. Peter turned to see fissures spluttering across the waterfall's frozen surface. He looked from the waterfall to the wolf. Resigned, he began to lay down his sword. Maugrim grinned.

"You're an even bigger coward than your brother." Peter froze. He stared straight into Maugrim's yellow eyes and raised his sword.

"Hold on to me!" He shouted to Susan. She grabbed onto Peter's coat, grabbing Lucy with her other hand. Peter brought his sword down, driving it into the ice. Maugrim's eyes went wide as just then, the frozen waterfall burst.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so like I said before, this is more of a filler chapter than a normal one. I just felt like it was needed. I feel like this time I should tell the whole story, and not just Edmund and Ari's...But we'll get back to them soon. :)**

**And don't forget to check out the blog! The link is on my profile. I would really appreciate some feedback on it too...  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Left Behind

**Author's Note: Okay, so this isn't my best chapter, but I hope you guys like it. :D It's 4:00 in the morning where I live, and I couldn't sleep, so I typed some more of the story. Twenty three chapters typed up so far! This story is going to be long! :D**

**Songs for this chapter: Dark Horses by Switchfoot and Going Under by Evanescence  
**

**

* * *

**

An ice chunk bobbed in the rushing water, then emerged to reveal Peter still holding onto his sword. Susan and Lucy spluttered beside him, desperately hanging on. Further down the river, Maugrim and Varden paddled vainly, but the current washed them downstream. The Beavers swam through the water to the floating berg. They dug their claws into the ice, pushing it towards the shore.

=XxX=

Three dripping coats hung from a tree branch, left behind. In the distance, the group trudged up a damp foothill, heading East. Peter and Beaver walked in the front, silent. Finally, Beaver broke the awkward quiet.

"That was stupid. You could have gotten everybody killed."

"I felt pretty sure that you could swim." Peter bit back.

"I'm not talking about that! Why didn't you kill the wolf when you had the chance?" Susan spun on her heel and whipped her head to stare at Beaver.

"He saved your life! You should be thanking him!" She snapped. Peter looked at her in surprise. Beaver stopped in his tracks, his eyes filling with fury.

"Don't any of you understand? No one life is worth the entire future of all of Narnia! Not even mine. If these kids don't shape up this winter is never going to end." He muttered the last part darkly under his breath.

"Um, Beaver…" Mrs. Beaver said quietly. He looked at her as she pointed. All around them, Narnia erupted in life and color. Beaver jumped back when a patch of yellow tulips burst from the earth where he was standing. Mrs. Beaver smiled and took his hand. "Now, let's all calm down. We're nearly there anyways."

=XxX=

Ginarrbrik and the Witch stood with the remaining wolves, watching as the river flowed free, not a trace of ice in the greenish-blue water.

"It's so…warm out." Ginarrbrik said as he began to pull his coat off. The Witch shot him a look and he hastily put his coat back on. "I'll go get the sleigh." He muttered.

The Witch stared at the burgeoning countryside. Grasses waved. Flowers burst to life. A butterfly swooped near here and she flicked her wand up, turning it to stone. It landed in the mud with a thump.

"Um…Your Majesty?" She turned to see Ginarrbrik atop the sled, scratching his chin. "There seems to be something wrong with the sleigh." The reindeer's hooves stuck in the mud. The sled's runners sank.

"Then we walk." She said, her voice stiff.

"And what of the animals?"

"Leave the reindeer. Pack the mules." Ginarrbrik nodded. He walked to the rear of the sled where Edmund and Ari laid bound to the runners, both gagged and caked in mud.

"You heard her, mules. Saddle up."

=XxX=

The Stone Table rose against the sky. The great grim gray slab rested on four upright stones. Slowly, four shadows crept up.

"It's huge!" Lucy whispered in awe. The Pevensies and the Beavers gazed in wonderment at the monolith.

"I've head about it ever since I was a boy," Beaver's voice shook with excitement. "But to actually see it…" He trailed off, gaping. Mrs. Beaver took his hand.

"Is that…writing?" Peter asked as he eyed the table. Ancient runes covered every inch of it. Mrs. Beaver reverently ran her paw along the carvings.

"These runes are from the dawn of time." She began.

"They tell of the Deep Magic that rules all of Narnia." Mr. Beaver finished for her. They all stared before Susan's voice cut through the moment of silence.

"You know, unless Aslan is smaller than I expected…" She glanced around skeptically. "Then I'd have to say that Aslan _isn't here_." Peter shot a look at Beaver, whose smile had just faded.

"No, he's not…" Lucy said. She smiled as she looked down from the edge of the plateau. "He's down there."

Everyone rushed to see a bustling encampment at the foot of the hill. Flags flapped in the breeze while hundreds of creatures gathered around a pavilion. Beaver chuckled and began to pat Peter on the leg, since he couldn't reach his back.

"What did I tell you? I knew it all along."

=XxX=

Edmund and Ari struggled underneath a dozen satchels each. Ari dropped one. Ginarrbrik whipped her across the legs and she fell to the ground with a scream. He had whipped across where her leg had been gashed open by the wolf. Her satchels went flying and she curled up as Ginarrbrik kicked her in the stomach.

"Pick them up." He sneered down at her. She glared at him and spit into his face. He growled and began kicking her. Hard. Edmund winced as he heard a crack, and he was sure that the dwarf had just broken one of her ribs. Ari gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her. The dwarf grabbed a fistful of her long red hair and knocked her head against the nearest tree. She groaned in pain as warm blood began seeping down the side of her face.

"Leave her, Ginarrbrik. She won't last long out here anyways." The Witch said, taking a look at the girl's beaten state. "Besides, we have business to attend to." She began stalking away. Ginarrbrik got in one more swift kick before whipping Edmund across the back of the legs, rushing him on. Edmund gave one last long, sad, glance at Ari who was gasping for breath and a few tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes. Yet another person was hurt because of him. He could only pray to a God that he wasn't sure he believed in any more that she would be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah... My muse is evil. Sorry I had to leave you with a cliffie like this. :P But, I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out. I wasn't really sure if I wanted her to go on with them or be left behind, but when I started writing, this is what I came up with. Review!**

**And don't forget to check out the blog! The link is on my profile. :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Meetings and Greetings

**Author's Note: Okay...here's chapter 17. It's a little choppy towards the ending, but overall I think it's a good chapter. :) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Song for this chapter: I have none because I'm too lazy to think of one...

* * *

  
**

The Witch stopped beneath a black and twisted tree. She peered up at the dark and slimy pods that hung from the branches. Edmund watched in confusion as she poked at one of the pods.

"You there. Wake up." She commanded it. For a moment nothing happened. Then, eyes appeared on the pod, hollow and mean looking.

"Yes my Queen?" The voice was just as hollow as the eyes.

"Go to General Otmin in the Wild Northern Woods. Tell him to break camp and meet me here." She told it, her voice leaving no room for argument or failure.

"Yes my Queen." The pod said as it unfolded, revealing a Harpie. It extended leathery wings and flew away over the dark treetops.

"All of you! Spread word to my faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get." Edmund swallowed thickly, looking fearfully as dozens of pods took flight over the forest.

=XxX=

A horse bent low to drink from a stream. Suddenly, a twig snapped. The horse spun revealing that it wasn't really a horse, but a centaur. It stared in shock at the Pevensies and the Beavers standing at the stream's edge. Slowly, the small party made their way forward. Susan froze as she stepped over the stream. A pair of Naiads rose from the water. They smiled at her and bowed.

As the humans and Beavers entered the camp, the musicians stopped playing. A hush settled over the entire camp and then turned to a flurry of whispers. The crowd parted before the Pevensies, then gathered behind, following them. They made their way to a regal looking tent. The flap hung closed. All of the creatures went silent.

Peter and Susan looked up at a golden banner rippling in the wind, emblazoned with a charging red lion. Lucy gasped suddenly as she looked up at the now open tent where a fearsome, beautiful, golden lion stood. He gazed at them, his mane shimmering in the sunlight.

Lucy stared for a moment, then dropped to her knees. The Beavers dropped down onto all fours, bowing their heads. Susan and Peter awkwardly dropped onto one knee as Aslan let out a long, low purr. Beaver leaned over to Peter.

"Go on."

"No. After you." Peter whispered.

"Sons of Adam before Animals." Beaver whispered back. Peter looked at Susan.

"Ladies first."

"You're the eldest." Susan whispered harshly out of the side of her mouth. Peter frowned. Uncertainly, he rose and lifted his sword in salute, unsure of what to say. Then Lucy stood.

"Please Aslan, we've come for your help…" Her voice was small, but she did not waver. Aslan looked at them with solemn eyes, taking in each child.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughter's of Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have done well. But…where is the fourth?" He asked knowingly.

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter said. Aslan looked at him curiously. "Edmund's been captured. By the White Witch." Beaver coughed. He spoke up when Aslan gave him a look that said for him to elaborate.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." A noble centaur then stepped forward.

"Then he has betrayed us all."

"Peace, Oreius!" Aslan said, his voice stern.

"It's not his fault. I was too hard on him." Peter said, looking down at his hands. Susan stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We both were. But he was being rotten." Susan smiled at Peter for support.

"Then why do you want him back?" Aslan asked, his voice wise and gentle. The children all gaped at him.

"Because he's our brother regardless!" Lucy spluttered. The great lion stared at the little girl. She met his gaze, her eyes tearing up. Finally, Aslan purred.

"Peace, Dear One. All shall be done for Edmund. But it may be harder than you think." Aslan spoke, his voice soft. Just then a faun came running out of the woods, drawing everyone's attention.

"A message from the scouts sire." He said breathing heavily from the run he had just taken. He dropped down into a low bow.

"Rise, Sadron. Speak." The lion commanded, his voice suddenly alert.

"They found a girl in the forest, left for dead. She was badly beaten. She needs medical attention." The faun said. Lucy's head jerked up to look at the faun.

"Did the girl have red hair? Like flames?" She asked, her whole body tensed. Susan and Peter were also alarmed.

"Yes, Your Highness." The faun nodded.

"Bring her here." She said, her voice demanding. "She's my friend."

Five minutes later a group of centaurs made their way through the camp, one holding a girl. She was wheezing, as if it were hard to breathe. Her face was smudged with dirt and grime. He dress was in shreds at the bottom, and one of her legs was caked in dried blood and mud. There was a scratch leading from her temple to her chin, and her lip was swollen and had dried blood on it. Lucy gasped and raced towards her.

"Ari?" She asked, her voice small. The girl groaned as she was placed on a cot that had been brought out. Healers rushed forwards but Lucy waved them away as she pulled a tiny diamond vial out of her the hook on her belt. She unscrewed the cap and let a single drop of the gold liquid inside fall into the girl's mouth.

Everyone waited for Ari to move, make a sound, just do _something_. Two minutes later, Ari blinked away the grogginess in her eyes and sat up, feeling strangely refreshed. The crowd that had gathered behind Lucy was alarmingly large, and she jumped back in fright. Lucy was grinning brightly, Susan was smiling warmly, and Peter just looked relieved.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking with her dry throat.

"Get her some water." A gentle voice commanded. Ariana immediately felt relaxed, though she didn't know why. "And give the poor girl some space." The voice commanded, chuckling a little at the girl's wide eyes gazing cautiously at the crowd. Almost immediately the animals and creatures backed away and set about to various tasks.

"Now child, would you mind telling us what happened?" Ari looked up into the face of Aslan and nearly screamed in fright. She bit her tongue when she saw that the others seemed to be comfortable around him.

"The Witch happened, that's what." She grumbled, pulling her knees to her chest as she leaned against a tree. It was clear that she wasn't going to share any more information on the subject, so everyone let it drop, even though Lucy knew that she would get it out of her sooner or later.

She turned her leg to the side, looking at the claw and teeth marks on her calf that were now nothing but a scar. She gingerly put her hand to her head and touched where the scrape should have been, but there was nothing.

"Is Edmund…?" Susan began.

"Last time I saw him he had at least twelve packages on his back carrying them for her after I dropped them, but other than that and a few bruises and scrapes, he's fine." Ari nodded her thanks to a faun who brought her a goblet of water which she drank gratefully.

"Thank you for saving us, Ari." Susan said, smiling warmly. Aslan looked at her with a strange expression, but then he too smiled.

"A selfless friend?" He asked.

"Not selfless." Ari corrected. "I just thought it was better to lose one life than six."

"And honest."

"No offense intended at all, but does someone want to explain to me what's going on here?" She asked, changing the subject awkwardly. She had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Ari, this is Aslan." Lucy smiled brightly, putting her hand on the lion's mane. Ari's eyes widened and she grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aslan." She said, her voice still hoarse but not as bad as before.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ariana." She felt the urge to correct the lion on her name, but thought better of it and let it drop. "Now, before you four do anything else, I think it would suit all of your best interests for you to wash up and have a fresh change of clothes." Everyone nodded vigorously. "Then go. The dryad's will help you." Aslan breathed on them and sent them off to freshen up before he would call them all back. They needed some down time after their long journey.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...yeah. I hope you guys liked it! :D Give me some love and review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Wolves' Return

**Author's Note: GAH! I am such a horrible person! I've been SOO busy lately that I haven't really had time to update! I need to get back into the swing of writing this story, so bear with me as I do it... I'm SOO sorry that I haven't updated in over a month! D: Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's not my best chapter, but it will have to do. :) Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: Mirror by BarlowGirl  
**

* * *

Edmund sagged, roped to a tree. A single drop of blood rolled from the corner of his mouth. Ginarrbrik walked away from the tree, chuckling to himself. At small fires around the campsite, shadowy minions conspired, sharpening their weapons. At the far end of the camp, the witch rubbed obsessively at a smudge of dirt on her hand. She didn't look up when the dwarf approached.

"How is our captive?" She asked him in a bored tone, still not looking up from her hand.

"He'll recover."

In an instant the witch plucked the dwarf off of the ground and hurled him against a tree. She glared at him as harpies scattered from around them, cackling. Ginarrbrik groaned and looked up, fearful.

"You have enjoyed my good graces for many years, Ginarrbrik. Those graces are not without limits." She paused for a moment, her icy gaze boring a hole in the dwarf's head. "That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. Interfere with that and I will drain you dry." She hissed before before she stalked away, an angry fire in her normally icy eyes.

=XxX=

"No, no, I couldn't possibly-" Susan stammered as she dried from her wash.

"Oh, come on, Susan! Just try it on!" Ari said to Susan, smiling. Lucy, already dresses in Narnian silks, gave Susan a shove towards two dryads that were holding a robe out towards her. They wrapped Susan in the cloak, then turned her toward a naiad that formed water from the river into a vertical mirror surface. Susan gaped at her reflection: A Narnian lady.

"Oh." Was the only sound that left Susan's mouth as Lucy sprayed her with a perfume atomizer. Susan looked up to Lucy and Ariana who were already dressed in typical Narnian wear. Lucy was dressed in a sky blue dress with a white lining. It had trumpet style sleeves, and it laced up in the front with ribbons. She looked every bit a princess. Ari, on the other hand, was dressed in simpler style of dress. Ari's dress was a forest green color, with black lining around the sleeves and neckline. Over it she wore a tan colored over-tunic, and she had a black and green belt tied around that.

"Or maybe you would prefer your school uniform?" Lucy asked her, bringing her out of her reverie.

"No...this is fine." She said as she took in her own appearance. She was wearing a stunning blue dress with trumpet style sleeves. It dragged the ground when she walked. Over it she had a wide green belt that had small gold strings holding it on. Ari smiled at Susan's awed expression.

"That's what I thought." Lucy said to her sister, a smile growing on her face.

=XxX=

Aslan's paw sank into the earth as he walked along the ridge. Walking behind, Peter put his foot inside of Aslan's print. It dwarfed his little shoe. Atop the ridge, they looked to the east where the green land rolled into a glistening sea. In the distance, a castle glittered like a diamond on the horizon.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones, in one of which you must sit." Aslan said to Peter, never taking his eyes off of the castle.

"Why me?" Asked Peter.

"Narnia is founded on a Deep Magic stronger and more powerful than either of us. It dictates that now, as in the beginning, it must be a _Man_ who sits as High King." Aslan replied to him, his voice filled with emotion. Aslan looked to Peter, his huge eyes taking in the boy. "And that man is you."

Peter looked away, shaking his head. "Aslan...I'm not who you think I am."

"Are you the one to decide that?"

"But I'm no king!" Peter protested, shutting his eyes tightly. "And I'm certainly not a hero. I can't even keep my own family safe." By the last of his sentence, his voice was barely a whisper.

"You've brought Susan and Lucy safely this far." Aslan supplied gently.

"But Edmund-"

"Is another matter entirely, Peter." Aslan said, cutting him off. "I will do what I can to help save your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you." He said, pausing for a moment. He pointed out over the camp, teeming with creatures. "I too want my family safe."

=XxX=

As Susan modeled a Narnian gown in the naiad's mirror, her smile became slightly sad. "Mum hasn't had a dress as nice as this since before the war." She said softly. Lucy looked at her sister in the liquid mirror.

"Maybe we can bring her one."

"Oh, I don't know. It's not likely that we can bring things back through the wardrobe-" She stopped herself when she saw her sister's frown. "I'm sorry I'm like that." She said, smilight tightly. "I'm trying you know."

"If you ask me, I think you're doing a lot better." Lucy smiled, touching her sister's hand. Suddenly a low growl interrupted the quiet. The girls gaped, staring into the mirror as Maugrim and Varden stalked in, eyes red and mouths opened.

"Please don't run..." He growled at them. "We're tired, and we'd prefer to kill you quickly." Susan backed up. Lucy's eyes swiveled between Ari and her sister.

"Susan!" Ari whispered harshly. "The horn!"

Susan's hand immediately flew to her dress, but her horn wasn't hanging at her side like it should have been. She looked across the tent to her old skirt, where the horn was laying on top of it. She looked fearfully at Ari and Lucy as Varden advanced, baring his yellow teeth. Lucy took a risk and sprayed some of the perfume into his eyes. He staggered back, blinking and sneezing. Susan took the chance when she had it and ran towards the horn. Maugrim peeled after her. She dodged as he lunged at her, sending the wolf crashing through the mirror which then proceeded to fall back to water. Ari grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the tent while Susan snatched the horn up and followed them. As Ari helped Lucy climb into the tree nearby for protection, Susan fumbled the horn to her lips. Cut and bleeding, Maugrim closed in.

=XxX=

Peter and Aslan walked down a hill towards the camp in silence. Swords clanged in the distance where the centaurs were practicing. A few fauns were shooting their arrows at targets far off. Creatures scurried around with weapons. Everything seemed peaceful. Suddenly, a horn blast shook the still air.

"It's your sister's horn." Aslan said to Peter, who froze. The Great Lion looked at him calmly, waiting. Peter clenched his teeth then tore off down the hill, his hand already on his sword. Aslan swiftly followed.

=XxX=

Lucy clung to the trunk of the tree she was sitting in. Ari reached down desperately to Susan who was hanging from a lower branch. Maugrim and Varden snapped at her feet. A torn piece of her new dress hung from Varden's mouth. Susan shrieked as the wolves jumped again. Suddenly, Peter rushed into the clearing, sword drawn. Maugrim spun, and snarled in delight when his eyes focused on Peter. Aslan, Oreius, and a few soldiers arrived only moments later. Varden backed away from the tree while Maugrim began to circle Peter.

"Give it up boy." He growled. "We both know you haven't got it in you."

Peter's hands gripped his sword so tight that his knuckles were white. General Oreius drew his sword and stepped forward, but Aslan checked him with a growl.

"No. Let the young Prince fight this battle."

Maugrim snapped his jaws at Peter's sword. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." Then he lunged, all teeth. Peter cringed, gripping his blade. The wolf fell upon the boy.

"Peter!" Lucy shrieked. Susan screamed a high pitched note, and Ari let out a strangled cry. Peter and the wolf rolled on the ground, and then were still. Everyone was still. Nobody dared to breathe.

Suddenly, Peter shoved Maugrim off of him. The wolf flopped over, Peter's sword sticking from his ribs. Varden fled into the forest. Aslan turned into Oreius and pointed into the woods.

"Follow him. He'll lead you to his mistress." Aslan said to his general. Oreius galloped off into the forest, followed by a squad of centaurs. Susan climbed down from the tree, followed quickly by Ariana and Lucy. The joined Aslan where Peter stared at the lifeless wolf. After a moment of silence, he removed his bloody sword from the dead animal's body.

"Peter. Clean your sword." Aslan said quietly. Peter looked down at his dripping blade and quickly wiped it off on the grass. "Now kneel."

The girls stepped back as Peter went down on one knee, a look of confusion plastered on his face. Aslan rested a giant paw on the boy's head. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter rose slowly and looked at his sisters and then to Ari, his face serious. Then he sheathed his sword and walked out of the clearing without saying a word.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so now that I've updated, I need you guys to review! :) Please? It makes me smile!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Lost Brother's Return

**Author's Note: This is your Christmas present from me! :D I hope you like this chapter. I was going to wait until I got a few more reviews, but, what the hey! It's Christmas! I hope everyone is having a WONDERFUL day like I am!**

**Song for this chapter: Eleven Regrets by Manic Drive, Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park, and I So Hate Consequences by Relient K**

**

* * *

**

Edmund wriggled in his bonds against the tree. He growled in frustration and gave up trying to get free.

"Is the little king uncomfortable?" Ginarrbrik the dwarf asked as he walked up, chewing on a shank of meat. "Does he want his pillow fluffed?" Edmund turned away, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"Special treatment for the special boy. Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginarrbrik said as he lifted the boy's head with the shank of meat. "Her majesty has big plans for you." He said as he leaned in close, baring his teeth. "She's going to empty you of every drop of blood you've got onto the Stone Table." He lowered his voice. "Do you feel special now?"

Edmund swallowed and looked Ginarrbrik in the eye. "Let's see how special _you _feel after Aslan deals with your _Queen_!" He sneered the last word and spit into the dwarf's face.

Ginarrbrik growled before he drew his dagger and lunged.

=XxX=

Varden rushed through the woods, branches whipping at his snout with every step that he took. Ahead of him, light from fires flickered through the trees. The ragged wolf burst into the clearing, and the Witch jumped to her feet.

"Your Majesty-"

"Where have you been?" She snapped, cutting him off.

"The Stone Table, Your Highness. The humans are with Aslan." He managed to pant out, his breathing heavy.

"You've seen Aslan?"

"Not an hour ago. The human boy killed my captain." He took another deep breath here. "I barely escaped with my life."

The Witch eyed him contemptuously. "And you've led them right to us." Varden's smiled dropped as the Witch kicked over the fire, sending sparks flying into the air. "Look to your weapons!"

On the other side of the camp, Ginarrbrik pressed his dagger into Edmund's throat with nearly enough pressure to break the skin. Suddenly, the woods around him erupted in a flurry of shouts. The dwarf whirled around in time to see Oreius leaping out of the trees straight at him. With a flash of silver fur and black hoof, the General knocked the dagger from Ginarrbrik's hand. The dwarf dashed into the forest without a backwards glance. Edmund stared at the centaur, terrified.

Aslan's soldiers set upon the Witch's minions. It was chaos. Harpies were flying everywhere, dwarfs were shooting arrows, and swords clashed. A red centaur chased Ginarrbrik though the woods. Suddenly, the dwarf saw the Witch, wand raised high. He made a dive for her. The red centaur whinnied and reared back on two legs. He slammed back down, but the pair were already gone.

A sword sliced through the air and cut the rope that was holding Edmund to the tree. He fell to his knees, finally freed. He looked up at Oreius in fright.

"My name is-"

"I know who you are." Oreius said, cutting him off. The centaur pointed his sword, indicated for the boy to rise. "Now get up. You'll kneel in front of Aslan, but not before."

=XxXx=

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Ari all sat nervously around a dim campfire. Nobody spoke. Words weren't needed to sum up how everyone felt. Armor clinked nearby. Peter and the girls stood and turned to see Edmund being led into camp by the centaurs. The boy saw their intense gazes and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Ed-" Susan said as she took a step forward, but Peter's hand on her shoulder made her halt. Centaurs surrounded Edmund, solemn. Lucy took a breath before bolting through the line of guards. Edmund barely had time to react before she latched herself onto her brother.

"Edmund." Aslan stepped out of his tent, his voice grave. Lucy looked sadly at Edmund before returning to the other three children. Aslan led Edmund to the ridge, while the Pevensies and Ari stared at the silhouetted figures through the firelight. The four children waited anxiously before finally, Aslan led Edmund down the ridge.

"There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan said before leaving the children to themselves.

"Hello." Edmund said, rubbing his shoe in the dirt. Lucy launched herself at him again, this time earning a hug in return. As soon as Lucy let him go, Susan broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked, feeling a bit out of place with the rest of the family.

"I should be asking you the same question." Edmund said, echoing her words from the day they met. "Look, Ari. I'm so sorry about-"

"Edmund." Ari said, trying to cut him off.

"Everything that happened, and I-"

"Edmund." She tried again, this time a little bit louder.

"Can't say enough how much I-"

"Edmund!" Ari nearly yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. He stopped and gaped at her. "I _don't blame you_!"

"Why not? All of this is my fault..." Edmund said, his voice dropping low.

"What happened to _me _wasn't you fault, so I have no reason to blame you. _I _caused all of my problems, not you." She said to him as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't blame yourself for things that you didn't do. It will get you nowhere." Edmund gave her a half smile before Ari pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Now. Answer my question. Are you okay?" She asked him again, still keeping one of her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm a little tired." He confessed, his eyelids drooping slightly with his words.

"Get some sleep." Peter said, speaking up for the first time since Edmund had walked into the camp. Edmund looked up at his brother, who stared back, stonefaced. Peter gestured to their tent.

"And Edmund..." Peter said as Edmund was about to enter the tent. Edmund looked at his brother with a hopeful expression. "Try not to wander off." Edmund looked at the ground while Peter just walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Reviews are love! You don't have to review, of course, but it would be nice to see a few reviews on Christmas... :P  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Practice

**Author's Note: I typed this chapter up while eating chocolate, so I hope it's good. :D **

**Songs for this chapter: Boondocks by Little Big Town**

**

* * *

**

Peter stared out of the flap of his tent, watching the Narnian troops prepare for battle. He fumbled nervously with his sword in his hands. Inside, his siblings and their friend were eating breakfast. Edmund was now cleaned up and dressed in Narnian clothing, and he looked quite a bit healthier than he had the day before. He still had a few cuts on his face, but it was nothing major. He was dressed in a green tunic that was quite a bit like Ari's dress. He too had a tan colored over-tunic and a black belt. Lucy had laughed when she saw that Ari and Edmund matched, making both of their faces turn red.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Ari said to him as he shoveled yet another piece of toast into his mouth. He grinned at her, his mouth full.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for us when we go." Susan said as she pushed the eggs on her plate around with her fork.

"Go where?" Lucy asked as she took as swallowed some of her drink.

"Back to the lamp-post. We could be home in a couple of days." Susan said matter-of-factly. Everyone stopped eating and stared at Susan, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, now that we have Edmund back-"

"But we can't leave now!" Lucy shouted. Peter turned and faced his family and their friend.

"Aslan didn't rescue Edmund so we could just abandon Narnia." Peter said, eying each of them in turn.

"It's a _war, _Peter." Susan said, looking to Edmund for support. "Edmund already nearly lost his life, not to mention the fact that we've dragged Ari in to this! What are we supposed to do?"

"Whatever we can." Edmund said, looking down at his hands that were balled into fists. Everyone stared at him in surprise as he looked up at them, his face grave and serious. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. I _helped _her do it." He pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite. "I'm _not _leaving these people behind to suffer for it."

Peter looked at his brother, respect growing on his face. Ari took Edmund's hand in support, and Lucy smiled at him from across the table. Peter turned to Susan.

"Ed's right. We have to do our part."

"Does our part include getting ourselves killed?" Susan asked, her voice coming out as a hiss.

"We just have to make sure that it doesn't." Ari said, her jaw set in determination. The tent grew quiet. After a long moment, Susan sighed and stood.

"I guess that's it then."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked. Susan threw her sister a grin as she plucked her bow and quiver off of the table on the other side of the tent.

"To get in some practice."

"I think it would do all of us some good if we practiced with Narnian weapons." Peter said, sheathing his sword. "Come on, Ed. Let's go find you a sword."

As the four Pevensies left the tent, Ari stayed behind, feeling somewhat out of place. She sighed and put down her fork before exiting the tent. She knew she had to get in _some _practice before this battle that was inevitably going to happen. She made up her mind and set off to find out where Peter and Edmund had set off to.

A few minutes later, she found herself mounting a large black horse. She settled into the familiar feeling of being in a saddle on the back of a horse. This was something that she was used to. The only thing that wasn't familiar to her was the feeling of a sword that was now strapped to her side.

A few feet away, Edmund wobbled uncertainly atop a chestnut brown horse. "Whoa there, Horsie." Edmund said as he tried to steady himself. The horse rolled its eyes in response.

"My name is Phillip." The horse nickered to him.

"Oh." Was all Edmund said in response.

A few feet away, Peter stared at the sleek white unicorn that bent down on his knees in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the animal.

"It would be an honor, my lord." The unicorn replied to him.

Across the field Susan pulled her bow tight and let the arrow fly, missing the target entirely. She frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly. Lucy handed her another arrow. Susan shot again, sticking her arrow in the edge of the target. Once more Lucy handed her another arrow. Susan aimed and nailed the target just off center. She nodded with satisfaction until a tiny dagger flew by her and stuck in the bullseye. Lucy looked at her sister innocently.

Edmund, Peter, and Ari thundered by on their steeds. Ari stayed near Edmund, who looked like he was about to fall off of his horse. Peter had taken to riding like a charm, and was confidently riding in the saddle on the unicorn, whose name was Ash.

"When did you learn how to ride, Ari?" Edmund asked her as they quickened their pace out into the open field.

"I grew up on a farm. Riding horses was normal for me. You'll get used to it." Ari smiled at him before she urged her horse forward. His name was Storm, which was an appropriate name for a midnight black horse such as him.

"Why don't you want to learn how to use a dagger or bow and arrows?" Edmund questioned her after a pause.

"When I lived on the farm, I hunted a lot." She grinned. "I normally used a bow instead of a gun. Guns scare off all the game. And as for the dagger... I had one at home that I would throw all the time." She paused for a minute. "I just don't see the point in learning something that I already know."

Edmund chuckled. "True."

A few minutes later, Edmund and Peter were being instructed on how to use their new swords by two centaurs. Ari wasn't practicing with them, but she was taking in everything that the two teachers were saying.

Edmund grinned as he held his sword high. "Bow down or taste steel." Peter laughed in response and charged, meeting Edmund's sword with his own.

"No. Lean forward! Sword point up." A centaur instructed. The lessons continued for about an hour. All three of the teens got a chance to practice with each other. It was soon known that Peter and Edmund were naturals at swordplay. Ari struggled with the heavy blade, even though it was lighter than both of the boys'. Using a sword was a lot harder than it looked. She could already feel the deep ache setting in from overworking her unused muscles.

"Peter! Edmund! Ari!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he ran up to the group. Peter's steed reared up so he wouldn't crush the smaller animal.

"Watch out, Beaver!" Phillip scolded.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan." Beaver said, trying to catch his breath, ignoring the warning from Phillip.

"What does _she _want?" Ari asked, her lip curling slightly.

"No one knows." Beaver replied. "Aslan agreed to see her on the condition that she leaves her wand behind." He took a look back towards the camp. "She's on her way here now."

Horns suddenly echoed across the camp. Peter, Edmund, and Ari looked at each other momentarily before they began to swiftly ride back to the camp.

* * *

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked it! Just a smiley face will do. :) I just want to know if I'm doing a good job... **


	21. Chapter 21: A Traitor's Reward

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a little while longer to type since I've been so busy lately. Anyways, on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: A Place For My Head by Linkin Park **

**

* * *

**

A dark procession marched forward into the camp. Four cyclops carried a bier. Atop rode the Witch, gleaming in white fur. Behind her, a phalanx of minotaurs marched in lockstep. Aslan's army rumbled with an uneasy growl. Peter and Lucy scowled. Susan placed her hand on Edmund's shoulder, and for once he didn't shake it off. Ari grabbed his hand and squeezed in support.

Ginarrbrik ran ahead of the procession. He cupped his hands and shouted. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands-"

Aslan's army roared in protest, drowning him out. The cyclops lowered the Witch down, right in front of Aslan, who waited with the five children in front of his flag. The Lion raised his paw for silence, and gradually the growling protests died. The Witch gazed at him and her lips quirked up into a cruel smile.

"You have a traitor in your midst." She said, not taking her eyes off of the Lion. Edmund swallowed thickly.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan said evenly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" She said absentmindedly. Aslan growled in response.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch. I was _there _when it was written."

"Then you should know it well." Her eyes took a cruel glint to them and her smile turned even nastier. "Every traitor belongs to me."

Lucy gasped. Peter's hand unconsciously went to his sword. Susan's hand that wasn't on Edmund's shoulder clenched into a fist. Ari's hand tightened around Edmund's. Edmund just closed his eyes tightly.

"Try and take him then!" Mr. Beaver growled.

"Peace, Beaver."

"Do you really think that your master can rob me of my rights by mere force?" The Witch said to Beaver before she looked back at Aslan. "He knows that unless I have blood as the law says, all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She paused. "You dare not refuse me."

Aslan stared at the Witch, his eyes smoldering. "What you say..." He paused and looked at the five humans, his eyes large and sorrowful. Peter stared at him apprehensively. "Is true."

Edmund opened his eyes and a strangled sort of croak came out of his mouth in defeat. Lucy gasped, her face going red.

"It can't be true!" She shouted. "How can it be right to just _give _Edmund to her!"

Aslan looked at the small girl sadly. "I didn't say it was right."

"You said you'd help him! You said he was safe!"

The Witch looked sideways at Lucy. "I don't know, Edmund...Perhaps I'll call off our little bargain." The Witch slowly swiveled to face Edmund, her mouth stretched into a grin. "They wouldn't have made good servants after all."

Edmund's face dropped even more, if that was possible. Susan jerked her hand off of his shoulder, Lucy backed away some, and Peter's face was full of disappointment. When Edmund tried to pull away from Ari, she only gripped his hand tighter, refusing to let go.

Aslan growled lowly. "Enough. I shall talk with you alone."

Aslan and the witch walked into his tent, leaving everyone staring at Edmund. He shook Ari's hand off and sank to the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was trying to hold himself together. In a very small voice he spoke.

"I said I was sorry."

Nearly an hour later Edmund sat forlornly on the ground, pulling out blades of grass. Lucy leaned on his back, glum. Ari lay on her back, staring at the clouds in the sky. Susan looked at them, then to Peter, who stared at the tent. A bee buzzed, a bird chirped, and then...

"They're coming." Peter said, standing up.

All eyes turned to Aslan and the Witch as they exited the tent. The Witch beamed triumphantly. Aslan stared at Edmund for a long moment before he raised his head to take in the entire assembly. He finished on the children.

"She has renounced her claim on Edmund's blood." Aslan said, his eyes twinkling. Edmund's mouth dropped open. Peter clapped him on the shoulder.

The Witch mounted her bier, then peered down at Aslan. "How do I know this promise will be kept?"

Aslan's black eyes bored into hers before he roared. The Witch stepped back, afraid, She signaled her troops, and marched away, trying to maintain her dignity. The crowd jeered as she left, and then rejoiced when she was gone.

Susan hugged a relieved Edmund. Peter clapped him on the shoulder again. Ari gave him an awkward one armed hug. Only Lucy watched Aslan pad sadly into his tent.

Later that day, Peter walked with Aslan along the boundaries of the camp. "Will there still be war?"

"Nothing has changed." Aslan said as he acknowledged some creatures preparing their weapons. "Tomorrow will be hard, Peter. Have no doubt about that."

"I had a thought." Peter said. "If I were the Witch-"

"I would enjoy this talk much less." Aslan cut him off. Peter stopped and stared at the deadpan Lion. Aslan's whiskers twitched, and then he smiled. Peter laughed.

"Continue, Son of Adam. I'm sorry."

"If I were the Witch, I might try an attack during the night. It happens a lot back home." Peter paused, considering his next words. "We'd be safer if our camp was on the other side of the river."

"An idea worthy of a general." Aslan said as he laid a paw on Peter's shoulder. "But don't worry. The Witch will not make an attack this night."

The great Lion walked away, leaving a puzzled Peter behind staring after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...there you have it. The next chapter will probably be up next week sometime. Hopefully... No promises though. :) Leave a smiley face to let me know you read my author's notes! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: The Lion's Demise

**Author's Note: This isn't so much an author's note as it is retaliation. I received a review on the last chapter that was no doubt, a flame. It didn't bother me so much what the person said. What _did _bother me was the fact that they didn't sign in to let me defend myself. So, here is my retaliation... It's kind of rude, but I really couldn't care at the moment. I'll probably take it down later... **

**To Bagel - Actually, I have taken the Mary Sue test, and got 19 on it thank you very much. "Might be a Mary Sue, but could go either way."**

**You say she's a Mary Sue because of the way she acts. Why don't you take a closer look at her background explained in chapter one? She grew up in the south part of the United States where nearly every girl is like that. She fights with the boys because she already knew how to fight with a bow and arrow. Most girls in the south know how to use a bow and arrow quite well. And the fact that she clearly states this in chapter twenty that she grew up on a farm and hunted with a bow and arrow. I was just using that to my advantage.**

**Another thing. Just where did I say that she already knew how to use a sword? I said that she was learning right alongside with Peter and Edmund. And if you look at it in a different way, Peter and Edmund shouldn't have even been as good as they were with just one day of practice. **

**'Not to be a horrible person' ... I don't think you are a horrible person. I just think you a a wimp. Sorry, but you could at least have the decency to log in so I could explain myself privately instead of publicly humiliating you. You should pay more attention to the little things in a story instead of looking at all the bad aspects of it just so you can point them out. Next time you review someone's story like thing, at least log in. That way, they don't think you are just pointing out their flaws because you can't write a decent story.**

**If you don't like my story then don't read it. You could have turned back at the first chapter that she seemed like a Mary Sue to you, yet you kept reading. Well, even if Ari is a Mary Sue, I'm going to continue writing, whether you like it or not. And if my story doesn't deserve all of the good reviews that it's gotten, then how is it that YOUR review is the FIRST bad one I've gotten after 21 chapters? Surely if it was really bad then I would have gotten other flames like yours.**

**I actually found this whole thing rather amusing. Next time, pay attention to the story.**

**You guys really didn't have to read that, but... Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Song for this chapter: Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace  
**

* * *

The full moon shined over flickering watch fires. Lucy lay on her cot in the girls' tent, staring at the wall. She blinked sleepily and her eyes went wide as Aslan's shadow passed the tent. She sat up abruptly and looked at the other two girls. Ari slept with her blanket pulled tightly around her. Susan snored lightly. She lightly padded across the tent to her sister.

A few minutes later, Lucy and Susan stepped out of the tent. They both had cloaks on to keep them warm in the chilly air. They had decided to let Ari sleep. She had been through enough in the past two days and needed to rest.

They followed Aslan as he slowly walked into the woods. He lumbered heavily, his head down and his tail dragging. Aslan's paws flattened the grass underneath them. Susan and Lucy sneaked from tree to tree following him quietly before they came to an open field. The girls hesitated, then followed him onto the exposed plain. The Lion stopped.

"Children..." He turned and stared at them, his eyes big and sorrowful. "Why are you following me?"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy replied. The girls hiked their skirts up and ran to him across the wet grass.

"Please. Couldn't we go with you?" Susan asked.

Aslan sighed. "I would be glad for the company, but you must promise me you'll stop when I tell you." He gazed off across the plain. "After that, I must go alone." Aslan smiled sadly at the girls, then walked on.

Aslan led them towards the Stone Table through the misty night air. He led the girls up the steep slope. They rested their hands in his fur. Near the top, he turned to them.

"It is time to return. And, no matter what, do not let yourselves be seen by anyone."

"But Aslan-" Lucy protested but was silenced by Aslan's warning look.

"Thank you, girls. Now go." With one last look at them, Aslan disappeared over the ridge.

Beyond the rise, firelight flickered. Susan looked toward the camp, but Lucy gave her arm a tug. They crawled toward a scrub bush at the very top of the hill. They peered through the leaves and gasped.

Aslan walked toward the Stone Table, his head lowered, avoiding the gaze of dozens of vile creatures. Minotaurs, hags, ogres, werewolves, harpies, and too many others than there should have been.

The air hung still. Torches burned straight into the sky. Finally, Aslan looked up. There, at the foot of the Stone Table, stood the White Witch. Aslan stared at the Witch, who stared back, hesitant. Finally, she grinned.

"Behold. The great lion."

Four hags went out to Aslan. They peered at him, scared. Finally, one poked at him with a bony finger. The hags broke into a cackle. The whole crowd exploded into sick laughter. Aslan just stared at the Witch. Creatures rushed to the proud Lion, knocking him over, rolling him onto his back.

"Bind him!" The Witch commanded.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy whispered harshly from behind the bush. She tried to get up and go to him, but Susan pulled her back.

Harpies bound Aslan's feet together and dragged him along the ground. The Witch raised a pale hand. "Stop." The crowd froze at her words. "Let him first be shaved."

The crowd roared. An ogre hacked off Aslan's mane crudely. From their hiding place, Lucy wept and Susan just rocked back and forth. Lucy turned her head, unable to watch.

They kicked and beat Aslan brutally. Tiny creatures spit on him. Aslan just stared sadly up at the sky. They muzzled him next, cinching black leather over his mouth. Ogres lifted Aslan onto the table, and hags bound him to the rock.

A hush fell over the scene. At last, the Witch climbed atop the table. She bared her pale arms, drawing a stone knife from her robes.

"And now, Aslan, who has won?" The Witch taunted. "Did you really think that by all this you would save the human traitor? So the Deep Magic will be appeased, but when you are dead...what's to prevent me from killing him as well? From killing all of them?" She leaned close to Aslan's ear. "My good words?" She sneered, her voice full of sarcasm.

The Witch took one final look at Aslan, bound with blood running from the wounds on his head. "Understand that you have given up your life and saved no one's. In that knowledge, despair...and die!"

Aslan's gaze moved from the sky to Lucy where she was hiding in the shadows. Their eyes locked. The Witch slowly cocked back the cruel knife, and then savagely slashed downwards. Aslan's eyes closed. Susan and Lucy turned away.

The Witch raised her bloody dagger high. "Narnia is ours!" She shouted. The crowd shrieked in response.

"General, prepare your troops for battle…" She said to the Minotaur as she looked down at Aslan. "However short it may be."

Susan and Lucy cowered as the Witch led her minions right past their hiding place. Finally, the last tentacle dragged past, leaving the hill in silence and moonlight.

The girls slowly approached the lifeless Lion. Susan stroked his limp paw. Lucy kissed his head, hopeful.

"He's still warm." Lucy said quietly, realizing that there really was no life left in him. A choked sob left her mouth. Susan fumbled awkwardly with the muzzle at Aslan's mouth and finally it came free.

"He must have known what he was doing…" Susan said before she finally broke down into sobs. Susan and Lucy held each other, tears flowing freely now.

"Oh no." Lucy said after a few minutes. She wiped away the tears as a line of mice climbed onto the table, swarming Aslan's body.

"Get away! Get away, all of you!" Susan sobbed as she swatted at the small animals. She stopped, stunned, as she realized the mice were chewing through the ropes, freeing Aslan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the terrible ending. :/ It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but oh well... Leave a smiley face! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: So It Begins

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been busy these past few days. My cousins are visiting from North Carolina, so we had to scramble to get everything done. But, now that they're here, I can relax some. :) I've had this chapter typed up on my laptop for about a week or so now, but I haven't had time to upload it. Anyways, it's not my best chapter, but it will have to do. **

**Songs for this chapter: Dare You To Move by Switchfoot  
**

**

* * *

**

Peter writhed, asleep, bound up in his sheets. Suddenly, Edmund shook him awake.

"Peter, get up!" Edmund said to his brother. Peter opened his eyes a fraction just as a warning bell rang frantically outside.

"What?" Peter asked groggily.

"The Witch's army's on the move." Edmund replied, his body tense. Peter was suddenly wide awake. He reached shakily for his sword.

"Get the girls and meet me in Aslan's tent." Edmund nodded in response and left.

Peter raced to Aslan's tent, but found the flap hanging open. He walked in cautiously. Edmund rushed in then, dragging a dazed looking Ari behind him.

"Susan and Lucy were gone."

"Maybe they are with Aslan." Peter said, indicating the empty tent. Outside, armor clanked as the army prepared for war. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean _we_?" Edmund asked. Peter looked at his brother, a worried expression on his face.

"Aslan wanted _you _to take over." Ari clarified.

Peter swallowed thickly. "You're all crazy."

"Susan and Lucy thought you could do it." Edmund said. "And you're sure a better choice than me."

"You're right, there." Peter said, smiling a small smile at his brother.

Edmund stood straightening his sword. "There's an army out there that's ready to follow you." He fixed his brother with a look. "And so am I."

"That goes for me too." Ari said, her jaw set in determination.

Peter stared at the two, moved. "Susan and Lucy-"

"Wherever they are, we can't help them by losing this battle." Edmund cut his brother off. Ari nodded in agreement. Peter swallowed thickly, staring hesitantly at one of the Narnian flags.

Outside of the tent, Beaver, Oreius, and a handful of soldiers waited expectantly. Suddenly, the flap opened. Peter stepped out, hesitant. Edmund and Ari stood at his sides.

"Gather your troops and strike camp." He ordered. "We march within the hour!" The soldiers immediately scattered off to tell the rest of the army his orders.

General Oreius looked past Peter into the tent. "Sir?"

"We're better off meeting them in the open." Peter said, his voice commanding.

"Yes, sir." Oreius nodded respectfully. Peter nodded, kingly. The centaur wheeled away.

"I'll be back. I need to find a bow." Ari said before she left the two brothers standing alone. Edmund whispered something into his brother's ear, and Peter looked down, noticing just then that he only had one shoe on.

Everyone set off to dress for battle. Peter and Edmund dressed in full battle armor. Edmund helped Peter into the heavy metal and Peter did the same for him. It took nearly fifteen minutes for Peter alone to be fully ready. They had to go and find Edmund a helmet as the one he had didn't sit well on his head. After that they met back with Ari at the front of the camp, where she was saddling Storm, the black horse that she had ridden the day before during their training session.

Ari looked up as they approached. "So this is really happening?" She asked, her voice soft. Scared.

"I wish to God that it wasn't." Peter said, his eyes fearful as he looked to his brother. "But there's no turning back now." He began to saddle Ash, the white unicorn he had ridden the day before, with the help of a faun. Nearby, Edmund was being helped to saddle Phillip.

Her horse ready to ride, Ari swung up into the saddle lightly. She pulled the strap with her new bow and quiver of arrows on it close around her so it wouldn't fall. Edmund shot her a skeptical look as they began riding.

"You sure that you have enough armor?" He asked her, looking at her state of dress. She was wearing a pair of plain black pants, black boots, and a long white tunic with a leather belt strapped around it. Over that she had a leather shirt that was clearly to be used as protection. On her arms she wore leather bracers.

"Ed, you saw me yesterday. If I can't even hold a sword for long without my hands shaking then I doubt I'll be any good with loads of heavy armor on like you and Peter do." She sighed. "I'll most likely be with the archers anyways. That's where my strength lies."

"And if you have to fight close range?" Edmund asked as he rose into Phillip's saddle.

"I got a pair of fighting knives from the smithy. They're much lighter than swords, and I can use both hands at once. Plus, if everything goes as planned, then I won't even have to use them."

Edmund opened his mouth to tell her something, but she never got to find out what it was. Before he could utter a sound, Peter called the army to attention.

=XxX=

Susan and Lucy sat with Aslan's body as the sun waited below the horizon. His ropes laid on the ground around him, chewed free.

"He looks better in the light, doesn't he?" Lucy said more to herself than anyone. Susan watched a column of smoke purl from the camp below.

"We need to tell the others."

Lucy stroked the Lion's flank, her voice breaking. "But…" She burst into tears again. Gently, Susan pulled her away from the Stone Table. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm so cold." She said as they walked toward the Eastern slope. Then a low rumble slowly built.

"What's-"

"Susan!" Lucy shrieked as a loud _Crack! _filled the air as loud as thunder. Susan and Lucy pitched to the ground, terrified. The ground trembled for a few seconds, then subsided, leaving the hill in silence once more. Susan gripped the grass. Lucy got up, slowly. She turned around and gasped. Before them lied the Stone Table, broken in two, a great crack running end to end. The girls stared at the jagged rock.

"They've taken Aslan!" Lucy wailed.

"But...how? Is it more magic?" Susan asked as she grabbed Lucy's arm to keep her from running to the broken table.

"Perhaps…" A familiar voice said. The girls whipped around to see Aslan, larger, shining in the sunlight, brighter than gold. Susan and Lucy trembled with astonishment, before then ran to him.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled as she threw her arms around him. Susan and Lucy buried their faces in his fur. Aslan purred lowly. Lucy looked up.

"But weren't you…"

"Not now." Aslan said as he licked her forehead.

"But we saw the knife!" Susan protested. Her voice softened. "We saw you."

"While the Witch has a grasp of the Deep Magic, her knowledge goes only back to the dawn of time." Aslan began to explain as he gazed at the rising sun. "But there is a magic deeper still, older than Narnia itself, a magic that goes beyond rules, to truth. To what is right and wrong." Aslan looked solemnly over to the shattered table. "And it appears the Witch was not in the right…"

Aslan shook his mighty mane and roared. The girls gaped, thrilled.

=XxX=

Peter gripped the reins of the unicorn as he rode by hundreds of marching Narnian troops. In the middle of the line, Edmund and Ari rode their horses in silence. After a moment, Oreius fell in alongside them. Edmund nodded in response. The centaur stared straight ahead.

"Your brother wants you to oversee the archers and hold the high ground." The general told Edmund. Edmund looked up, surprised. Oreius marched on, stone-faced. "He has great faith in you. I questioned it." The centaur said as he finally turned to Edmund. "He convinced me."

Oreius stared at Edmund, who swallowed. The centaur gave Edmund and Ari a military nod and trotted ahead. Edmund looked away and smiled.

"Looks like you've been promoted, Ed." Ari grinned at him.

=XxX=

"They have not been gone long." Aslan said as he sniffed at a smoldering fire. Susan and Lucy stared at the abandoned camp. "Peter has led his army to war."

Susan whirled and stared at the Lion. "Against her? Against those…things we saw last night?" She demanded.

"It is what I asked of him." Aslan nodded.

"Then we have to help." Lucy said, drawing her dagger. Aslan gently lowered her arm.

"We will, dear one. But not that way."

"Then how?" Susan demanded.

Aslan bent low, stretching out his forepaws. "Climb on and hold tight. We have far to go, and little time to get there."

Tentatively the girls climbed onto Aslan's back, gripping the Lion's mane. He leapt, bounding away across the countryside. Susan screamed and Lucy laughed.


	24. Chapter 24: To War

**Author's Note: I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I had hoped to get, but since I'm still in a good mood today, I decided to post this chapter... Just so everyone knows, it's 10:30 at night and I haven't slept in about 24 hours, so... reviews are good! **

**Songs for this chapter: Riot by Three Days Grace  


* * *

**

The Narnian army, five thousand in all, stood nervous but ready. An eagle soared through the cloudless sky over the open battlefield, crying a warning to the waiting troops. It wheeled above a rocky outcropping. Below, Edmund and Mr. Beaver prepared the dwarf and centaur archers. Nearby, Ari strung her bow, getting the feel for the new weapon. The eagle swooped down to Peter and Oreius at the front, landing on Peter's outstretched arm.

"They come, Your Highness. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The scout told Peter. He stared at the advancing army. Oreius studied Peter's face.

"Numbers do not win a battle." The general said.

"No, but I bet they sure do help." Peter said under his breath as he spotted the black battle flacks flapping above the massive horde.

A trumpet sounded across the battlefield. The White Witch's army approached, a seething mass of evil creatures. Squadrons of Cyclops, battalions of Black Dwarfs, and a phalanx of Minotaurs all being led by General Otmin. Finally, twin polar bears pulled a gleaming chariot. At the reins stood Ginarrbrik, and towering above him, in her battle mail and robes, the Witch.

Peter looked back at the Eagle. "Did she offer terms?"

A few minutes later, looking scared out of his wits, Peter rode in front of his troops. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Soldiers of Aslan! Today, we face a grace battle…and likely a costly one." Oreius nodded grimly. "It may not have to be that way…The Witch has offered terms." Soldiers began to murmur amongst themselves.

"She will withdraw and you may return to your homes… if Edmund and I surrender ourselves to her." A furious growl rippled through the army. Peter raised his hand to silence them. "If you wish it, we will go. If you do not, we would consider it the greatest honor to stay and fight by your side."

The crowd exploded into a fierce cheer. They banged their swords against their shields, and the archers let out whoops of support.

"I think you have your answer." Oreius said as he looked at Peter.

Peter searched the hill behind him with his eyes. He found Edmund, standing with Mr. Beaver and Ari. Edmund nodded, showing his support. Peter then lifted his sword, accepting the army's allegiance.

Edmund glanced at Ari, who already had an arrow notched in her bow, ready to fire at a moments' notice. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her, his voice shaking.

"No, but I didn't have a choice." She replied, her eyes on the army across the field.

"Yes you did. You could have stayed back where the camp was while we fought." Edmund said, looking at her strangely.

"I'm _never_ going to turn my back on people when they need me, no matter how little my help is." She took in a shuddering breath. "Not when I know how it is to be left out in the dark with nobody to save you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice laced with concern at the dejected look in her eyes.

"No." She said firmly, shutting her eyes. "Not right now."

"We'll talk later." He shot her a look that meant that he was going to find out about what she was saying, whether she wanted him to or not.

Across the field, the Witch smiled thinly. Beside her, Ginarrbrik pulled on his helmet. The Witch turned to General Otmin. "I'm not interested in prisoners. Eradicate them."

Otmin roared. With a thunder of hooves and steel, the Witch's army charged. Peter waited, his sword held high. The dark army approached in a cloud of dust. Finally, Peter swallowed and brought his sword swinging down. Eagles, falcons, griffons, and hawks took flight, large rocks clutched in their talons. Rocks rained from the sky. The cracked the skulls of many enemy soldiers, breaking their formation, but still they advanced.

With one last nervous look at the advancing enemy troops, Peter pointed his sword toward the enemy. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" He yelled as he galloped toward the army at full speed, leading a wedge of centaurs against the now disorganized black army.

Ari could barely breathe as their army surged forward. This wasn't like the movies where the two armies moved in slow motion. There was no music playing the background. There was no pause before the battle began. This was real.

Almost immediately, talons, claws, swords, and lances collided. Soldiers on both sides fell. The battle raged on, and for a few moments, the Narnians had the upper hand.

From his vantage point, Edmund saw the White Witch send in her infantry. He signaled and an archer shot a flaming arrow into the sky. A phoenix burst from the flames and strafed the battlefield, disintegrating as it laid down a wall of fire, cutting off the Witch's troops. The Narnians cheered, but then the joyous cries died out as the Witch drover her chariot straight through, extinguishing the flames. Her army poured in.

Peter signaled a retreat back to the rocks. Riding for safety, he passed Oreius running hard towards the Witch. He leaped over her polar bears, swinging his sword at her. She ducked, and with a thrust of her wand, turned him to stone.

=XxX=

Aslan and the two girls galloped through the countryside toward the Witch's castle, now soft and melted. Ice fell from the decaying structure. Lucy swallowed. Aslan dug his claws into the dirt, tensing his muscles. He leaped, sailing over the castle wall as the girls screamed.

He landed lightly beside a stone centaur in the courtyard. The girls rolled off, and Susan flattened her hands on the reassuring ground. Then she looked up to see a twelve foot stone giant towering over her. Ominous stone animals filled the courtyard. The girls looked to Aslan, confused and horrified.

Aslan approached a stone unicorn. He leaned forward and breathed on its face. A warm glow spread over the unicorn, moving across his frozen body like a flame caching. Lucy and Susan gaped, astounded. All around them, stone statues came back to life.

A stone tiger stretched himself awake, Edmund's charcoal glasses and mustache still etched on his face. Two nearby dogs giggled as the tiger tried to figure out what was so funny.

Aslan roared in the middle of the courtyard. "Leave no corner unsearched! Today, all of the Witch's prisoners go free!"

Lucy's eyes went wide. She frantically began to search, looking at every statue. Suddenly, she skidded to a stop as she rounded a corner, gaping in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there's part one of the battle. :D Hope you guys liked it! Leave a smiley face please! :D Reviews are love!**


	25. Chapter 25: The End of The Beginning

**Author's Note: This chapter has been sitting in my documents folder for about a week now... It's the second part of the battle, and I got a little choked up when I wrote this chapter.. :P I'm not ashamed to say that when I wrote the chapter in which Aslan died, I cried. I cry every time something sad happens in a movie..Or book. Or fanfiction story... I'm hopeless. XD **

**Songs For This Chapter: Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace, Across The Line by Linkin Park, and It's My Live by Bon Jovi

* * *

**

"Aslan!" Lucy called. The Lion joined Lucy where she stared into an alcove. Across the way, Susan watched as a giant shook itself awake.

"Susan?" Lucy called out after a few moments. The older girl turned to see Lucy standing next to a faun with a red scarf. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Tumnus."

Susan smiled at the faun with a watery smile. Mr. Tumnus held out his hand. "It's a pleasure, Susan Pevensie." Impulsively, Susan wrapped her arms around him.

After all of the stone Narnians had been freed, Aslan addressed them all. "Now come with me, and we shall set _all of Narnia _free!"

After the giant's enormous fist had bashed a hole through an ice wall, Aslan leapt through, the girls astride his back. Hundreds of creatures poured out after him and headed off towards Beruna.

After only thirty minutes of battle, stone statues and wounded soldiers littered the ground. A loud clash echoed from the rocks, and a griffon dove into the skirmish below. As soon as they were in range, on Edmund's command, Ari let an arrow fly into one of the polar bears, years of hunting with a bow coming in handy. The force of the animal falling caused the chariot to overturn and sent the Witch and Ginarrbrik flying.

Peter watched as Ginarrbrik unleashed the other polar bear. It charged up the hill towards an unsuspecting Edmund and Ari. Peter's unicorn broke into a gallop. Peter slashed savagely, ending the bear's life.

General Otmin spied Peter and threw his axe, hitting the unicorn, throwing Peter from his saddle. He scrambled for his sword that lay a few feet away, but Otmin towered over him. At the last moment, with it's dying breath, the unicorn pierced the Minotaur's breast plate. Peter sprang up, only to find that he was surrounded by ogres.

Across the field, Edmund spied the Witch stalking straight towards Peter, who fought on, oblivious. He looked at Ari, then to his brother, and charged into the heat of battle. Ari left her bow abandoned and followed him, drawing her fighting knives. They weren't nearly as heavy as swords, but worked just as efficiently. With the bit of sword training that she had with Peter and Edmund, the knives were the next best thing.

Edmund ran, fighting valiantly, Ari hot on his heels. He vaulted himself over a few statues and raced for higher ground. Ari tripped over a fallen sword, the steel cutting into her ankle. She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream at the sudden burst of pain. She looked down and saw that it wasn't a very deep cut. She grit her teeth and dashed forward as she tried to ignore the pain that caused her to limp slightly.

The Witch closed in on Peter, who had his back turned. She raised her wand. The tip sparkled.

Edmund leaped, bringing his sword down, smashing her wand in two. Half of the wand fell harmlessly to the ground, nothing more than a stick. Ari pushed herself harder to catch up to him. Peter spun.

The Witch looked from the broken wand in her hands, to Edmund. Her green eyes went wide, and Edmund tried to roll clear, but he wasn't quite quick enough. With a terrifying scream, she stabbed him with the jagged end of her wand. He fell to the ground with a thud, the wand sticking from his ribs.

"No!" Peter and Ari screamed at the same time. Ari let out a guttural scream and practically threw herself at the Witch, her knifes glinting dangerously in the sunlight. One was instantly knocked from her grasp, twisting her wrist in an awkward direction. She made a crucial mistake and dropped her other knife as the pain in her wrist ripped through her. With a strong arm the Witch knocked the red-haired girl back into the rocks. Ari could feel her head split open slightly with the force behind the shove she was given. Her knife that lay on the ground caused a rip in her armor, resulting in a gash in her side as she fell on it, the leather shirt she was wearing for protection easily being slashed through by the sharp blade. She laid still, knowing that if she moved too soon, she would surely pass out.

Enraged, Peter charged the Witch. She smiled cruelly as she drew her sword. The two battled through the huge, high rocks. Peter lunged, but lost his footing on the gravel. The Witch swung her blade, and Peter was barely able to deflect the blow. She took the chance and grabbed Peter's elbow and twisted. His sword clattered against the rocks. The Witch kicked Peter in the head, sending it flying back with such a force that it was a wonder his neck didn't snap. He sprawled to the ground. Helpless, Peter looked up. The Witch eyes gleamed. Then suddenly, a low growl cut through the sounds of clashing metal. Her eyes popped wide to see Aslan, cutting through the throng of the battle, eyes fixed right on her. He pounced over Peter, driving the Witch into the ground. Peter stared, awed and terrified. A savage roar shook the land. A mouthful of teeth flashed in the sunlight.

Gradually, the noises of the battle faded. And though reinforcements battled all around them, Peter and Aslan stood alone. Aslan looked at Peter with a sorrowful look.

Susan and Lucy looked down at the smoldering battlefield from the ridge where the archers had previously been stationed. As soon as they spotted Peter, they ran to him.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked as she hugged him, her sharp blue eyes scanning the battlefield.

"I don't know." Peter said as tears welled in his eyes. Susan immediately started searching for her brother.

"Edmund!" Susan called as she waded through the wreckage.

Her cries echoed across the battlefield where Edmund lay, his fingers grasping at the wand stuck in his side. Ari had pulled herself up not long after the Witch went after Peter, and dragged herself to where Edmund was lying on the ground. A few tears left the corners of her eyes. She tried calling out to Susan, but her voice failed her.

Not far off, Ginarrbrik, laid in the mud, blood seeping from his forehead. He stared at Edmund, his eyes red with hate. The dwarf's gnarled hand reached out and gripped a stray axe. He dragged himself to his feet. His shadow fell over Ari and Edmund, both of them weaponless. Edmund's eyes fluttered, then froze in fear. Above them, Ginarrbrik bared his black teeth and raised the axe.

Across the field, the other Pevensies searched frantically. Susan spotted something over her brother's shoulder and didn't even wait. "Down!" She shouted just before she let an arrow fly. Peter hit the dirt and watched the arrow.

Ginarrbrik started to swing the axe, then he stopped. He looked down, where Susan's red-feathered arrow protruded from his chest. He toppled over, incapacitated.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy rushed over. Susan cradled her brother's head while Peter stared at his wounds. Ariana, Peter, and Susan all looked to Lucy. She fumbled and produced the tiny crystal vial. She dropped to her knees and unstopped the bottle. One glistening drop splashed onto Edmund's lips. Slowly, Edmund's ragged breathing became regular. After a moment, his eyes opened. He smiled, weak but alive.

His three siblings gathered him into a hug. Ari awkwardly scooted away from them, not wanting to bother the family moment.

"Lucy." Aslan said as he stood behind them, his face stern. "There are many others wounded."

Lucy looked down at Edmund, bothered. "I know. Just a minute."

Aslan gave a low growl. "Daughter of Eve, there are others at the point of death. Must _more _people die for Edmund?"

Lucy swallowed. She and Susan shared a long look. "I'm sorry." She said as she got to her feet and rushed off to help a fallen centaur.

"Ari, you're bleeding." Peter said, looking at her.

"Thank you captain obvious." She said as she winced at the pain in her side, ankle, and wrist. She put her uninjured hand to her side and drew it away, looking at it to see how much blood was on it. She picked herself up and leaned against the rocks. "My head feels fuzzy." She muttered before her world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's the end of the battle. I hope everyone found it dramatic enough, but not too out there... :P Leave a smiley face if you liked it! :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Awakening

**Author's Note: This chapter is more of a filler than anything. It's just showing the days before the Pevensies' coronation. It starts off with Ari waking up… Enjoy! (It's been in my uploads folder for about three days now... :P)  
**

**Song for this chapter: Just A Little Girl by Trading Yesterday and This Is Home by Switchfoot

* * *

**

When Ari came around, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. She opened her eyes and gasped at the room she was in. The walls of the room were a deep royal blue. Across the room stood a dark mahogany wardrobe. A desk was to the right of the bed, and looked like it was made of the same wood as the wardrobe, as was the ornately carved bed she was laying on. She was so busy marveling as the beautiful room that it took her a few seconds to realize that she had company.

"It's about time you woke up." Edmund grinned from beside her.

"My head feels like someone hit me with a baseball bat." She said as she sat up, holding a hand to her head.

"You got hit hard enough to give you a concussion." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly so that they made him look concerned. "I thought I told you to be careful."

"You did." She replied, rolling her eyes. "And I was. These things happen in wars." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Ari!" A voice shrieked, causing her head to pound even harder than it already was. Ari winced. He next thing she new, the whirlwind that was Lucy Pevensie was sitting on her bed hugging her tightly.

"Give the poor girl some room to breath, Lu." Susan said, smiling genuinely. Lucy pouted and pulled away.

"Nice to have you back to the land of the living." Susan said, eying the redhead.

Ari took a minute to register the fact that they were all dressed in different, nicer, clothing. Lucy was wearing a pretty blue dress. The skirt was long and full. The sleeves and bodice were made of a lighter blue material. The colors contrasted well with her dark hair and brought out the color in her eyes, enhancing her natural beauty. Susan was clothed in a dress of a similar fashion. The design was exactly the same, but the colors were much different. Instead of a blue, Susan's dress was a bright red. Instead of the lighter blue, her sleeves and bodice were made of a dark color with designs on it. The bright color against her brown hair and dark eyes worked wonders for her complexion. Edmund was wearing a long dark blue tunic that almost reached the floor. It was split in the front almost up to the waist revealing a pair of black pants. Around his waist he had a cloth belt tied. He had his brown boot clad feet propped up on the foot of her bed.

"It nice to be back. How long have I been out?" She asked, noticing that Susan was still waiting for a response.

"Nearly a day and a half." Edmund replied. "I wish Susan would let _me _sleep that long." He muttered under his breath.

"Edmund, you didn't pass out from getting hit on the head." Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

Ari chuckled as she watched the siblings bicker for a few minutes. As she thought back to her brothers, she felt a twinge of sadness in the pit of her stomach. _They _used to bicker like that all the time. She drew in a shaky breath. She shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling.

"What's wrong, Ari?" Susan asked after a minute, finally noticing the girl's predicament.

"I…I can't." She said, turning her face to the side. She wiped at her face with the sleeve of the dress she was wearing.

"Why not?" Edmund asked, leaning forward some.

"It's too painful." She whispered.

"Ari, trust me. Talking about things makes it better." Edmund said, sighing. "When I talked to Aslan, what he said to me made me feel less horrible about selling my family out."

"My brothers. They're still at home, while I'm here." She said softly. "I don't even know _why _I'm here. At least you guys have a purpose here." She paused for a moment. "The last thing I remember is the car spinning out of control, the crunch of metal, and then I woke up in the snow."

"What? You were in an accident?" Susan said, her voice suddenly alarmed.

"That's what I remember. I don't remember much before that. I don't even remember _why _I was even driving. I'm not supposed to… I think I was running away. Everything's all blurry."

Susan sighed. "I don't know if it's just us but I can't even remember what my dad's face looks like. He's been gone away in the war for that long."

"I can barely remember our next-door neighbor's face. She used to always baby sit us when Mum was gone to town." Lucy said softly.

"I don't remember why the heck I ever liked Turkish Delight in the first place." Edmund said, making the girls laugh as he pulled a sour face.

He group of four chatted for a few more minutes before Peter decided to show up. Peter was also dressed in Narnian garb. Ari quickly turned her laugh into a cough. He was wearing a tan tunic with red edging, and the pants he was wearing were a pale red and tan striped. They reminded Ari of clowns back home. She tried her best not to laugh outright at his clothes but in the end a small giggle slipped out. Peter flushed when she explained it to the group, causing roars of laughter from Edmund.

"What took so long, Pete?" Edmund asked, a small laugh still bubbling from him every few minutes.

"I was talking to some of the guards about security measures with Oreius." He explained, a look of pride in his eyes. Ari had no doubt that he would make a wonderful king.

The five of them talked until Ari finally decided that her bladder could wait no longer.

"Um…where is the restroom?" She asked meekly.

"The what?" Susan said, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh! Silly me." Ari said as she clapped her palm to her forehead. "You would call it the 'loo'"

"Oh! It's just through there." Lucy said, pointing to a small door that Ari hadn't noticed till just then.

"I'll be back."

After she finished doing her business, she took a look around the room. She bit back a gasp when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her forehead was bandaged. She looked down at her ankle, which was bandaged as well. She could feel some wrappings around her side where her _own_ blade had left a shallow gash. But all of that wasn't what made her gasp. It was the dress she was wearing.

She most certainly hadn't been wearing this dress the day before, and she sincerely hoped that it had been either Susan or Lucy that had dressed her. The dress was a bright blue color. It had black trimmings on the sleeves and around the neckline. Around it was a silver belt. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as Lucy and Susan's dresses. It was simple, and the color wasn't too overpowering.

Even with herself looking like a mess, she could easily tell that she could get used to wearing Narnian dresses.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, the end was a bit choppy... The next chapter is the coronation and the one after that is where they go home. :) Three more chapters to go! :D Leave a smiley!**


	27. Chapter 27: Prophecy Fullfilled

**Author's Note: This is the coronation obviously. I found it sort of difficult to write... :/ Don't know why though.. I just hope it's as good as the others. :) I only have two more chapters to post and then it's on to the sequel! :D WOO! I'm so excited!**

**Song for this chapter: Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic

* * *

**

Mermen and Mermaids splashed in the surf below the balcony of the Great Hall. They looked up as horns blared. A red dwarf above them blew a strangely formed trumpet. Sunlight poured down through the stained glass windows onto four thrones. The four Pevensies stood staring at them, astonished looks on their faces.

On one, the carving of a sword. On another, a horn. A third featured a tiny bottle. On the last had been carved a wand, broken in two.

Lucy looked to the back of the room to Aslan, who nodded. She sat on her throne, tentative. Her feet dangled for a moment. Then she looked down to find an ornately carved footrest, just her size, being pushed underneath her feet by Mrs. Beaver. Her siblings followed suit and and sat grandly on their thrones. Narnians crowded the hall, gazing around happily. They parted as Aslan entered the crowd. He paused in front of the four Pevensies, and after a long, proud moment, he nodded.

Mr. Tumnus walked forward and pinned a silver crown of leaves on Lucy's head. The shining metal glinted in the sunlight against her dark hair.

"To the Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan said, his voice ringing loud and clear throughout the hall.

Ari grinned and stepped forward, perching a silver crown on Edmund's nearly black hair. His dark eyes shone with happiness and he smiled at the crowd.

Aslan spoke again. "To the Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just."

Mrs. Beaver walked forward and placed a ring ring of golden flowers on Susan's head.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan called.

Finally, Mr. Beaver rested a heavy golden crown on top of Peter's head.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

The four Pevensies sat on their thrones, the prophecy fulfilled.

"May you rule long, Kings and Queens of Narnia, and may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said, ending the coronation.

=XxX=

Joyous music played through the hall at dusk. Peter danced nervously with the cherry tree dryad from the forest. She smiled at him, causing him to blush. A few feet away, Susan did a turn with the fox, his red fur fluffed up. Susan was dressed in a lovely red and white gown. It had flowers around the neckline, and flowed out when she twirled. Fox hopped up as the Beavers waltzed by, their tails sweeping the floor.

Lucy and Edmund danced together nearby. Lucy had a huge grin on her face while Edmund seemed quite put out. Lucy's white and orange dress seemed to be attracting attention, and that was one thing that Edmund was starting to dislike a great deal.

Ari looked around the room and quietly slipped out. Her floor length green dress flowed behind her as she searched for Aslan. She had a question for him that really needed answering. She found him in the entrance hall.

"Aslan!" She called out as she ran to him. He turned slowly to look at her.

"You have a question." Aslan said knowingly.

"Yes, how did you-" She stopped herself. "Never mind." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I want to know why I'm here."

"That is a question that you can answer yourself." Aslan replied wisely.

"I've thought about it, and thought some more, but my brain doesn't seem to want me to know."

Aslan sighed. "Child, you are here because it was where you needed to be. Whether you knew it or not, you called out when you were in that car in your world. The Deep Magic brought you here for a reason." Ari opened her mouth to speak but Aslan continued before she could utter a word. "You'll know that reason in time. Then, and only then, will you be able to answer your questions."

Ari nodded and thought better of talking anymore. She smiled and said, "Thank you." instead. She then turned and raced back to the Great Hall in search of her new friends.

Back in the hall, creatures gathered around the feasting table. Edmund began to load his plate. Suddenly, he froze. Before him stood a large plate of Turkish Delight. Almost immediately, Ari whisked it away from him. They shared a grin.

From across the room, Lucy noticed a golden figure slipping out into the sunset. She rushed out onto the balcony to find Mr. Tumnus standing at the railing. Down below, Aslan walked along the shore...and away from Cair Paravel.

"Is he coming back?" Lucy asked as she watched Aslan grow smaller and smaller.

"In time." Tumnus said to the girl. "One day you'll see him and another you won't. He'll often drop in. But you mustn't press him. After all, he isn't a tame lion."

They both stared out at the Lion retreating into the distance.

"But he is good." Lucy said, her eyes welling up with tears. Tumnus reached out and handed her his handkerchief.

"Here." He said, smiling at her. "You need it more than I do."

Lucy smiled as she wiped her eyes. Finally, Aslan disappeared into the darkness, leaving only his deep footprints in the sand.

Back inside, the party was winding down. Susan kissed her brothers on the cheek and bade them goodnight, saying that she was tired. It wasn't long after that Edmund retired. Lucy and Ari left together a few minutes later. It seemed that all of the excitement was getting to them. After that Peter said goodnight to all of his subjects and went to bed himself. All of them were in need of a good night's rest before the duties of being royalty would catch up with them.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... What did you think? It's not my best chapter, but I had fun. :P I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! :D Leave a smiley face!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Return

**Author's Note: Well, this is the chapter where they go home... *Sighs* One more chapter to go after this! :D **T**hen it's on to the sequel! (I've already got three chapters typed up... XD) So, keep an eye out! :)**

**Song for this chapter: _One Day_ by Trading Yesterday**

* * *

Fifteen years later, Cair Paravel hadn't changed much. From the outside it still looked the same, but on the inside there had been a few additions. The occupants were still the same, for the most part at least.

Lucy, now a lovely young woman, was staring out over the same stretch of golden sand as she had been on her coronation night. Her silver crown sat upon her head. She sighed and rested her head upon her hand.

A bell began to ring from the tallest tower in the castle. Lucy grinned and turned around to look at the table across from the balcony. Mr. Tumnus, older and stouter, was having tea with a fully grown Susan. Her long hair was braided beneath her crown of flowers. She smiled up from her embroidery.

In the library, a strong hand moved a golden knight across a chessboard. Edmund, a handsome, serious man in his silver crown looked across the board at Ariana. Her hair was far past waist-length now, and her eyes shone with brightness. Her lips quirked up into a smirk before she moved her queen forward, trapping his king.

"Checkmate." She said, laughing at the expression on Edmund's face. He looked taken aback.

"And so the queen takes the king." Edmund said to her. "Ironic, don't you think?"

Edmund's eyes flickered from her bright green eyes to the silver crown atop her head, then to the silver bands on her left hand, and finally to the matching band on his own left hand.

"Cheeky as ever I see." She grinned at him.

"Always." Edmund said, leaning forward to kiss his wife of nearly twelve years.

They heard the bell ring and looked up.

Peter galloped through the gates into the courtyard, a master horseman. He leaped down from his horse and bowed low in one swiftly gallant motion. Everyone waited in the courtyard.

"Welcome home, King Peter." General Oreius said. Grey flecks could be seen in the older centaur's fur.

"My lord is a bit of a show off this morning." Lucy said, grinning at her brother.

"It is only because of the news I bring." Smiling, he fixed his hat that had gone askew on his head. "The White Stag has been sighted in Narnia."

The courtyard went silent. Then, Lucy and Edmund shared identical smirks.

=XxX=

The five royals galloped across a grassy field. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Ariana rode ahead of Susan, all four dressed for the hunt. Above them on a hill loomed the the ruins of the Stone Table, overgrown with orange flowers.

Nearly and hour later the five slowed to a walk, picking through a thicket. Four rode ahead while Edmund slowed even further.

"You alright there, Phillip?" He asked his horse.

"I'm not as young as I once was." His horse replied, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Ed?"Lucy asked her brother.

"Just catching my breath, Lu." Edmund said, looking pointedly at his horse.

"What was that he said to us, Ari?" Susan asked.

Ari pulled her best Edmund impersonation and said, "You girls wait at the castle, I'll catch the stag myself!"

"Queen Ariana the Bold indeed to tease Edmund like that." Peter joked, earning himself a glare at the use of her full name.

Suddenly, the White Stag tore away through the woods. Lucy kicked her horse Bailey into a gallop, and the others followed. The White Stag stayed just out of reach.

The five riders burst into a clearing to find the White Stag gone. Instead, there, in the middle of the clearing stood a metal post. They all stopped, curious. Peter circled his horse around the pole.

"What is this?" Peter asked.

"Tis a tree...of iron." Ari said.

"But if you look upon it there is a lantern set atop. What purpose is this?" Peter pondered to himself.

"By likelihood it was placed here when the trees were fewer." Lucy said to her family.

"By the Lion's mane, it works upon me strangely." Peter said as he dismounted. He reached out to touch the cool metal.

"It runs in my mind also. As if from a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy said. Her face held a look of deep concentration, as if she was thinking very hard to remember something.

The others climbed down from their horses, letting them graze and rest. Edmund peered into the dark wood.

"Did anyone see in which direction our noble prey did go?" He asked as a cold wind blew.

"Perhaps it did go home." Susan said, shivering. "Perhaps the Great Wisdom comes in... _not _catching it. But going where we have soft beds and hot food, won't we then learn all the more about...the comforts of home?"

The other four shared an eye-roll. Just then, the White Stag burst through the brush. The five royals scrambled after it on foot, into the woods. Susan's horn hung from her saddle, left behind.

The Kings and Queens ran, breathless. The wood grew darker and quieter until finally, Susan broke the silence.

"Does anyone see it?"

"Is that not it over there?" Lucy asked. The five stepped forward, slowly, arms held out as darkness enveloped them.

"I feel a strangeness." Edmund said.

"These are not branches..." Peter said as a shaft of light appeared in front of them.

"They're...coats?" Ari said, her tone questioning.

After some scrambling, some time being cramped up, and someone shouting about Susan stepping on their foot, the wardrobe doors banged open and out tumbled the four Pevensies, plus Ari, young again and in English clothes. Simultaneously, the hallway doorknob turned. The old professor entered the room, startled.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here..." He trailed off. The five children stared around, dumbfounded. The professor looked curiously at Peter, Susan, Edmund, Ari, and Lucy in turn, all sitting on the floor. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

The five royals looked at each other. Slowly, their astonishment dissolved into compulsive laughter. Through a fit of giggles Ari thought she should explain it somewhat.

"Thou wouldst not believe us if we told of it, sire." She said, causing the five of them to laugh even harder. The professor merely smiled knowingly in response.

"Are you sure?" He asked, causing their laughter to be replaced with surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... We're nearing the end. :) There's one more chapter to come before I start the sequel! :D Woo! Leave a smiley face if you liked it!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Reason Why

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. *Sniff sniff* It's been a long ride you guys, and thanks for sticking with me! The reason I'm updating so soon is because I got six reviews in less than two hours. That made me REALLY happy. :)  
**

**Songs for this chapter: The Reason by Hoobastank, and Memories by Manic Drive

* * *

**Things had changed quite a bit since the five children tumbled into England through the wardrobe. After a long and detailed explanation of their time in the wardrobe, there was a tense moment where they all realized that Ari wasn't supposed to be there.

It took them quite some time, but they finally came up with a story to explain Ari's sudden appearance. In the end they all agreed that it would be in the best interests of everyone to pretend that she was the professor's granddaughter. Her parents had sent her away to boarding school in Scotland and they had died in the blitzkrieg from the past few months. She had then come to live with the professor, her only living relative that actually liked her family. She had to use a different last name, Kirke, now. It took some time convincing Mrs. Macready of the story, but in the end they won her over.

Things were most tense between Edmund and Ariana. They had been married for nearly twelve years back in Narnia, but had to act like complete strangers here. It was much easier said than done. It wasn't said, but everyone already knew that they _would_ be married here too. And they would be even able to use the same rings too. For some strange reason, their rings hadn't stayed in Narnia. Everything else was left behind except for the shiny silver wedding bands and engagement ring.

There had been many close moments in which they had almost been given away, but they managed not to get caught talking about Narnian times. Lucy had taken up painting and drawing again, but found it difficult now that her hands were back to being small. Susan began to start sewing again, finishing several skirts in the first week. Peter found himself taking long walks alone outside in the garden. Edmund started playing chess with the professor quite often. Ari seemed to have the hardest time though, because she had been raised in a different time. She didn't remember much of her life before Narnia, and for that she was thankful. What little she _did _remember wasn't pleasant.

The first two days were spent in the local town searching for new clothes for Ari to wear. She was almost Susan's size, but she was a bit smaller. The professor had sent enough money to buy out the whole market, but they only bought enough to make a full, but small, wardrobe.

Edmund had taken to writing to his mother, asking her how things were back in Finchley. The bombings and raids stopped a few months after the Pevensies had left London. It wouldn't be long until they were allowed to return home.

A feeling of dread set over the five of them as the day that they were to leave the professor's house came closer. It loomed up at them like a terrible fog. As soon as he could, Edmund had written to his mother if Ari could stay with them. She, of course, had said yes. That was where they were now. On a train to Finchley.

Ari had her head laid in Edmund's lap as they rode the train back to the Pevensie's childhood home. Lucy was asleep against Peter's shoulder. Susan was reading a novel that the Professor had given her as a parting gift. Edmund sighed and ran a hair through a dozing Ari's hair.

"Are you sure she's going to like me?" Ari asked sleepily. Edmund sighed.

"For the last time, she'll love you. And dad too when he gets back." Edmund said to his wife.

"Okay." Ari yawned before she drifted off to sleep.

Three hours and a nap later, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Ari stood in the same train station that the four Pevensies had been on three four months prior. They looked around the large crowd, searching for a familiar face. They heard a squeal from behind them and they turned. There, a brown haired woman was waving at them wildly. Peter grinned and walked off towards her, Lucy sitting on his shoulders. Even at twelve years old, Peter was still able to carry her on his shoulders as easily as if she had been five.

"Oh! My how you've grown!" Mrs. Pevensie said as she pulled Lucy into a hug.

Ari stood off to the side as the family exchanged greetings, not wanting to get in the way. After all, she'd already had fifteen years with them. Edmund paused in front of his mother before he nearly threw himself at her in a hug. She looked startled, but then relaxed. Obviously, Edmund hadn't been one for physical contact before.

"Now, Edmund. Where is this mysterious Ari that you've told me so much about?" Helen Pevensie asked after a few moments.

"Right here." Ari said as she moved her hand in a small wave.

"Ah! You look so much different than I had imagined you." Said the older woman as she looked Ari over.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ari joked. Helen laughed a hearty laugh.

"A sense of humor just like I was told. Come now, let's get your things. It will be dark soon." She said to the five children.

After they had grabbed all of their belongings, they set off for a cab. They had to take two separate ones because all of the luggage plus the six people took up too much space for one.

The ride home wasn't long. It took all of twenty minutes to get to the middle-class house that the Pevensie family, and now Ari, lived in. It was a two-story house, and had a total of four bedrooms. It had a nice sized kitchen, dining room, and family room. All in all, it was a nice house. Peter and Edmund shared a room, as did Susan and Lucy. Ari had been stationed in the guest bedroom.

After putting away her belongings in the chest-of-drawers, she headed back downstairs where the other members of the house were talking. She thanked Mrs. Pevensie for a steaming mug of hot chocolate that was handed to her.

"Call me Helen, dear." The woman smiled at her.

After a few stories about playing hide and seek in the Professor's mansion, the interrogation began. Edmund had warned her that she would be bombarded with tons of questions. It was a very tiring experience. After all of this happened, Ari politely said that she would be going to bed. Everyone said goodnight and she headed back upstairs.

As she rifled through her drawer for her black leather journal, a gift from the Professor, she thought about how much her life had changed over the past few weeks. She thought back on the circumstances that brought her where she was today. She thought back on the conversation that she had with a wise Lion. She now knew the answer to that question. She now knew the reason why.

The reason was that this was where she _needed _to be. It wasn't that Narnia needed her. No, that wasn't why she was there. She was there because _she _needed Narnia. _That_ was the reason why.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...there's the end! :'( I feel sad that it's ending after all of these months... I've spent so much of my time on this and it's a blessing and a curse now that it's done. * Sighs * Oh, well... I've got a sequel that should be up soon! :D**

**Leave a review and tell me what you overall thought of my story! :D (I'm going to post an author's note next, just because having a number of uneven chapters annoys me... Curse my OCD mind! :P) Leave a review and you just might get a shout-out in it! :P**


	30. Chapter 30: Author's Note

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys! I didn't expect my story to have this many reviews. Ever. My first story was a complete disaster, but I feel more comfortable with my writing now.

Thanks to everyone who helped me come up with random ideas. I'd like to send a very special shout out to a few people.

To **Noel Ardnek**, for being an awesome reviewer. I'll try to get around to reading your story soon. :)

To **Story Writer 4 Eva**, and my best friend Raina, thank you so much for giving me the inspiration I needed to write this story! :D I love you girl! And you'll get your chance to help me write soon enough, if you still want. :)

To** JediHobbitAnaira**, my other bestie Anna. Thank you for listening to my rantings over the past several months. XD

To **.mind **': I know you never actually reviewed on my story, but you gave constructive criticism through messages and called me out when I needed it. For that, I thank you. :)

To my other friend **Carolina**, also known as "Lina" on my reviews (Who has yet to make a fanfiction account...) thanks for the support. :P Even though you hate reading... Rolls eyes

And to all of my other reviewers! :D I really love you guys!

The sequel will be up soon, hopefully. :) You know how I love to keep you guys hanging... Hehe. I'm such an evil person. :P I've already got the first nine chapters typed up. :)

I've got a lot planned for my OC, and I have another OC planned that I'm going to have come in at the end of the sequel... You'll only see her briefly, but I have another story planned after that in which you will get to know her as you have with Ari. :) Trust me when I say that they are two completely different girls.

Anyways, I've got a sequel, a continuing story after that, a couple of multi-chapter fillers (Like what happens in the Golden Age, and what happens between LWW and PC), and a couple of oneshots planned. :) I've got big plans... Hehe...

Another thing. I've decided not to allow anonymous reviews anymore. For one reason, I got a very nasty anonymous review. Cough Bagel cough... I actually found the whole, "flame", thing very funny. If people think they can just insult my story when I clearly explain things, then they've got another thing coming. So, just know that if you decide to be rude and snarky when you review me. I'll call you out faster than Severus Snape when confronted with shampoo. ;)

Another reason behind that is so that I can reply to my reviewers. I try to respond to each and every review that I get. Sometimes I just feel like thanking the person for putting a smile on my face. Others, I want to explain something. So, please sign in if you have an account so I can do that. :)

Okay, all of that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D You guys are the best!

Leave a smiley face if you're going read my sequel! :D

P.S. I'll be going back to edit and clean up some of my chapters. :) It shouldn't take too long, so check back in every once in a while to see if anything has changed. I was going back through my story and I noticed some grammatical and spelling errors that bugged me, so I'm correcting them.


End file.
